Fire Emblem Alternative - Dark Chronicles
by MashiroNguyen
Summary: We have heard the stories. Of the Great Exalt whom hailed as the reincarnation of the Hero King. Of the Shepherds, who never back down from invaders. Of the children, who crossed through time and space to save the future. Now hear the tale, of a selfish woman and her sacrifice. If you want to make things right, do it over again at the beginning. By yourself.
1. C0 - Another Future Past

**Fire Emblem Alternative - Dark Chronicles**

 **Summary:** We have heard the stories. Of the Great Exalt whom hailed as the reincarnation of the Hero King. Of the Shepherds, who never back down from invaders. Of the children, who crossed through time and space to save the future.

Now hear the tale, of a selfish woman and her sacrifice. If you want to make things right, do it over again at the beginning. By yourself.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem series nor any of it creative content. This is purely made from my passion and love for the story and the characters. All music references belong to their respective performer, creator, musician  & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

 _This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

 **"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

Dedicated to a reader of mine:

 **MrTyorel**

* * *

 **One-Shot or Prologue ?**

 ** _Another_ Future Past**

" Chrom... CHROM !"

As soon as the barrier dropped, Sumia rushed to her husband.

" CHROM ! PLEASE ! TALK TO ME !"

The young Queen begged, trying to wake him up. But there was no reaction. No matter how much she shook his body or shouted at him. Chrom could only looked back at her with his soulless eyes. Blood slowly seeping out from the hollow wound in his chest, colored her battledress with his own blood. Sumia started crying, holding onto her King's dead body like it was the only thing that matter to her... It really was.

Her heartbreaking sob and cry paused both the Shepherds and the Grimleals. Lissa fell onto her knees, tears falling, both hands covering her lips to keep herself from crying out loud. But that didn't keep the young Princess's body from going into shock. The second time she witness a sibling of her die. Also the last time.

" My lord... No... Why ?..." Frederick's expression quickly went from shock to anger.

" TRAITOR ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !?"

Shouted the knight on his mount, the tip of his spear aiming at the purple cloak man standing next to his fallen lord.

" Heh heh heh... HA HA HA !"

The man laughed as he thrown his head back, short silver haired swayed back along with his hood.

 _" Wrong."_

" wHaT DiD I Do ?" He asked them, a cruel smile adorning his handsome face. " cLEanInG oUt tHe tRaSh, Of cOuRsE."

 _" That is not him."_

" ... Trash ? You DARE call him TRASH ?!" Sumia asked from the floor, still holding Chrom in her hands.

 _" Tharja, if things went wrong. Promise me."_

" wHaT ElSe sHoUlD It bE ? YoU HuMaN ArE AlL TrAsH."

The man said, his voice echoed for all to hear, deformed and inhuman.

" i aM GrImA ThE FeLl dRaGoN. i aM DeSpAiR."

The tome and sword on his hands fell onto the ground. The whole chamber shook as power flowed through the air, focusing into a single point. The dark shade appeared in the air, shooting themselves at Grima. Covering his whole body.

 _" Take care of Noire. Take care of yourself. Live, my love."_

Blinding light lit up. When everyone opened their eyes again, what they saw stunned them.

" i hAvE ReTuRnEd. I...Am...tHe eNd."

Breaking through the chamber's ceiling, taller than any building. The Fell Dragon spread its wings for all to see. Six red eyes peering from between two horns, looking down at the human below it. The human, even the most hardened warriors, froze on the spot from the pressure. They were prey, he was the predator. Fear overridden their mind, instinct screaming at them to run. To save themselves.

But they couldn't, their legs refused to obey, to move.

Like sheep waiting to be slaughtered...

If not for her.

" HYYAAAA !"

With a ferocious battlecry, Sumia ram her spear into the Fell Dragon's head. Her spear scraped against his metal like skin, nearly reaching one of its eyes. Suddenly being attacked, Grima attempted to bite at her. Only to miss as Sumia controlled her nightmare to fly out of its reach.

Grima whipped its tail at the dark flier. Knocking both the rider and the nightmare out from the sky. Sumia screamed out in pain, trying to call back her nightmare. Only to see her precious companion being tear apart inside the dragon's jaw. Thinking it was all over as she descended, Sumia gave up, saying sorry to her husband.

" Oh no you don't !"

Another dark flier caught her and took her away from the Fell Dragon's jaw. Sumia noticed strands of red hair in her vision. It was Cordelia. On the ground below them, magic energy started gathering, both dark, light and elemental. Archers nocked their arrows in place. Warriors and Riders charged forward, armed with throwing weapons, led by their trusting Heavy Knight commander. Chaos ensured as everything was released at the same time, aiming at the evil dragon before them.

" Give him back... GIVE HIM BACK TO ME !"

Tharja screamed, releasing her dark power along with Henry. The smile already gone from his face, only a scowl and fury decorated the Dark Knight's face. The band of warriors and riders swept through the Grimleals, charging at the Fell Dragon. Weapons soared into the air, impacted against the evil being's skin. Some hit and logged themselves into it. Some fell out, did not have enough force to break into his thick skins.

" YoU CaNnOt sLaY... wHaT MaY NeVeR DiE..."

With that said, the dragon retaliated, breathing fire at the Shepherds. They scattered avoiding the destructive breath. But not all of them made it. Many were burned, perished in the flame leaving nothing. Some were scotched, badly burned or losing a limb or two. Some willingly stayed, covering their comrades from harm. Staying together even in death.

The bravest, were the first to fall.

A single attack, a single breath of fire, wiped out more than half of their force.

That, was the power of Grima, fully reincarnated into their world.

The whole chamber shook and started collapsing. Grima rose up, flew high into the sky. With a strong flap of its wings, the building went down, raining debris and stones onto the human inside. Shepherds and Grimleals alike.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lissa felt pain all over her body, the sound of earth crumbling, shouting of battle, cry of pain. A grunt of pain came from beside her. The War Cleric turned over and saw the hulking form of Frederick, struggling against a pillar from collapsing... onto her.

" Lissa !" The Knight Commander shouted at her. " Lissa please run ! I cannot hold this much longer !"

The girl did not answer, only staring at him. His armor was battered, shoulder plates missing, blood dyed his dark brown hair. Then the evil dragon roared, peering down at them from above. Energy gathering in its jaw, about to be released upon them.

" LISSA PLEASE ! RUN !" Shouted Frederick in desperation. His feet staggered under the weight of the gigantic pillar.

" SAVE YOURSELF ! FOR OUR SON !"

... She smiled at him, a sad, serene smile.

" I'm sorry Frederick... Mother is so sorry, Owain."

The dragon roared as it released another breath of destruction.

" LISSAA ! FREDERICKKK !"

Sumia screamed from her seat behind Cordelia, witnessing her sister-in-law and many more of her friends got consumed in the flame. The red haired had to hold her back else the Queen would no doubt fall from her seat. Wanting to get down and save her friends... Or what was left of them.

Because of that, both riders did not see a piece of rubble falling down on them. Only when the shadow fell onto them that they noticed. With great reflexes, the Pegasus Commander reined her nightmare back, knocking the Queen out of her ride before the piece of stone could hit both of them. Luckily, they were not that high above the ground. Sumia fell onto the hard ground, rolling to a stop. Several of her bones cracked, one of her leg was burning with pain, unable to move.

Helping herself up, enough to look around, Sumia searched for her friend. Noticing a bright red color among the smoke and thick dust, the Queen limped forward... Her heart wrenched in pain at what she saw. The big rubble lied on top of both the mount, crushing it to dead. Cordelia's lower half stuck underneath. A pool of blood slowly filled up beside her.

" Su...mi...a." The red haired whispered as she saw her friend limped toward her broken body.

" Ru..Run."

" I will not, I'll help you out of there." Sumia sobbed, trying to help her friend. Knowing it was impossible. " We'll make it out of here, together."

Cordelia reached out, her plated hand caught in between Sumia's. Smiling for a last time, before her hand dropped out from the Queen's grip, onto the floor, unmoving... Sumia held back the pain, the sadness. Her hand reached out to close her friend's eyes. Despite the chaos around her, she offered a silent prayer for Cordelia... The silence did not last long.

" There she is ! The Queen of Ylissee !"

" Kill her then ! Lord Grima will be pleased !"

The Grimleals remnants. Even when most of them were killed by the God they worship, those zealots still aim to please him. They quickly surrounded the fallen Dark Flier, eager for the kill. Sumia looked at them, the fire of rage disappeared from her eyes. It was all over, she thought. There was nothing she could do... Or not.

Picking up Cordelia's spear, she readied herself.

 _" The least I can do is take those zealots with me."_

Thought the fallen Queen as the fire returned to her eyes.

" Come and get your share, heathens ! I will take you to the otherworld with me !"

The Grimleals rushed in with glee. Both sides were ready for what happen next.

Death welcomed them all.

* * *

" Give him back !"

The power of darkness surrounded Grima then exploded violently. Still he suffered nothing.

" Give him back !"

Throwing one hand up, Tharja channeled the strong Wind power. The magical energy surged forward, the green flow of power lunched at Grima. Grima growled in annoyance, its head swaying before slamming down at the Sorceress. She got out of way in time, rolling on the ground. But before she could get back on her feet, the Fell Dragon swept its head to the side. Tharja's eyes went wide, seeing her own doom coming.

Then someone took her hands and used it to thrown her away. The Plegian's body slide across the floor before coming to a halt near a fallen pillar. Disoriented for a moment before standing and looking at the spot she was a moment before, Tharja noticed a black horse lied dead. Not far from it, Henry was spotted, laying in a pool of his own blood. It was far so she couldn't see clearly. Under the armor, Henry's body was mutilated beyond recognition. Something better left unseen, even for Tharja.

Above them, the dragon remained. High and mighty. It looked down at them, mocking them, toying with them... They never stood a chance. Getting back on her feet. Tharja once again channeled her power. Only to be interrupted when another woman grabbed her hand and pushed her back behind a big rubble.

" Do you have a death wish ?!"

Tiki gritted her teeth as she harshly yelled at the sorceress, trying to be as quiet as possible.

" Does it even matter !?" Tharja pulled away from her, yanking her hand out off the manakete's grip.

" There is nothing _we_ can do ! The Exalt is dead ! So is his wife ! And my..my... HE turned into that ! Everything is go- "

 **SMACK !**

Tharja's screech stopped midway. Tiki just gave her a slap right in the face.

" Do you believe in what you're saying ? Are you even listening to yourself ?!"

The manakete princess grabbed the mage's shoulders, making Tharja turned and faced her.

" I overheard the promise you two made together ! You cannot die here, Tharja. Someone has to go back ! Go back and warn others about this threat ! I hate to admit it but you are the last one who's still in top shape to run away ! Please, Tharja. For your daughter, for HIM! Or at least..."

Tiki's voice softened. Dropping her head, holding back the tears threatened to fall. Finally, the thousand years old manakete whispered, tears trailing on her cheeks.

" For us who are not chosen by him, instead of you."

With those final words, she released her grips on Tharja's shoulders. The sorceress staggered back. Her mind was a wrecked, with the tragedy happened around them, with the pain of losing her husband, her so called friends and most of all, the responsibilities she had to bear then. After a few seconds, Tharja gathered herself, standing straight and tall like she used to be. Her eyes burned with determination.

" You're right. I have things to do rather staying here and whine like a child. After all, he chooses _me_ for a reason."

The green haired girl shook her head in resignation. Tharja will be Tharja, thought Tiki.

Grima roared once more, cutting their conversation short.

" Go, I will cover your exist."

" Don't be a fool, girl. You're coming with me. I will never hear the end of it when the child of Naga went missing."

" ... Let us go then." Tiki sighed, decided it was no use arguing with the sorceress.

" And Tharja, don't say anything about what happened here. About _him_."

The sorceress thought about it and nodded in agreement. If the news were to leak, her children, their children, would suffer. Their father became Grima and slaughtered the whole Shepherds along with the Exalt family. It would be strange if their family were not executed on the spot... Tharja hoped that none of them made it out alive except for Tiki and herself.

Both women moved through the chaotic chamber, avoiding enemies while trying to not look at the bodies of their dead comrade. They failed miserably. Because standing among the rubble, right next to its dead wielder, was the Falchion. Tharja was about to discarded the sword and continued on her track. But Tiki held her back. The sword was necessary. The only thing that could damage Grima.

So they walked closer and retrieved the sword. Tharja scowled at the weight but still decided to keep it.

" YLISSIAN ! I WILL AVENGE LORD VALIDAR !"

From above, coming down at them with dark energy gathered at her hand, Aversa looked like the goddess of vengeance herself. Her spell casted, making the air around Tharja and Tiki ripple before an explosion occurred. Thanked to their high resistance against magic, they only suffered light burn. Tharja put out her hand and her tome in the other, ready to cast a spell on Validar's seductress.

That was when Tiki transformed and lunged herself at the Dark Flier. The emerald dragon chased at the nightmare and its rider, shooting spheres of ice and avoiding spells at the same time. From below, Tharja was struggling with her aim, wanting to help taking down Aversa but fearing of misfired on the manakete. The chase didn't last long as their little commotion got the attention of Grima. The Fell Dragon opened its jaw and shot a stream of fire at them. Seeing the flame, Tiki turned on her back, dodging the oncoming attack... as it consumed Aversa, who was right in front of her then.

When the stream cut off, nothing remains of Validar's foster child.

" aH, cHiLd oF NaGa. I WaS WoNdErInG WhErE YoU ArE."

Tiki refused to answer, only looking straight at the dragon hundred times her size. Tharja swore in her mind, cursing their bad luck. Now that the Fell Dragon had noticed Naga's offspring, it would not let them go. The sorceress wrack her brain, trying to find a way out... HE was suppose to be the strategist, not her !

 _" Tharja, listen to me."_ Suddenly Tiki's voice appeared in her mind.

 _" While Grima is distracted with me, run straight to the exit."_

 _" OH HELL NO ! I am not leaving you here, dragon girl !"_

The sorceress cursed in her mind, peeking out at the scene above the ground. Tiki was trying to buy time, listening to Grima's speech without showing any responses of her own. It wouldn't last long, they knew.

 _" Plegian ! You promised ! Do you intend to break that promise ?!"_

Tharja flinched at the accusation, she bit her lips at the frustration. It was no use, it was the only way.

 _" I'll be waiting for you back at Ylissee, Tiki."_

Not waiting for an answer, Tharja scurrying away from the two dragons, heading toward the exit.

 _" ... Goodbye my friend."_

The moment she reached the door was when she heard Grima roared. Another screeching sound could be heard, like that of a wyvern... or of a manakete princess fighting. Fighting for Tharja, the cold, cruel and ruthless Plegian sorceress. Tharja kept on running without looking back. Her spells blasted off any Grimleals and Risens blocking her way.

For how long she have ran, Tharja did not know. Even with the physical boost she got from the rituals every Dark Mage had to go through, her body soon reached its limit. Tumbling over a rock, she fell forward onto the ground. Taking in deep and full breath to calm herself, Tharja finally registered her surrounding. She was far away from the Dragon's Table, far enough that Grima's roar was only that of a sound thundering in the distance.

There was no one else around her.

No one else... but herself.

She was the only one.

The only... survivor.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen Years Later,**_

 _ **The Outrealm Gate...**_

In a tent among the rows that was raised surrounding the gate, stood a blue haired warrior. She stood, gazing at an old painting. A handsome and tall young man with his arm wrapping around a young drill haired girl's waist. On the girl's hands, a bundle of joy could be seen. A baby with hair as blue as the sea, just like her father. They were all smiling in happiness. A happiness that was lost to her. To everyone.

" I will take it all back..." Thought Lucina, her hand gripping the hilt of Falchion tightly.

" I will protect the future."

With that, she stride out of her tent. Waiting outside were her friends, who shared the same fate, same pain and the same idea. They stood on both sides, forming lines as Lucina walked in the middle. A green haired woman was waiting for her at the end. She was Naga, the Divine Dragon. Who would help them making their dream come true. To change the future. To stop all of... this, from happening.

" Are you ready, child ?" Asked the Dragon God in am otherworldly yet tender voice.

" I am ready." She replied firmly, not a hint of hesitation in her voice and eyes.

" Step forward then, wait by the gate with your friends. We'll begin shortly."

Lucina walked pass Naga, the lines of her friends soon followed her step.

Naga stood right where she was, waiting for someone else. A minute later, a figure walked to her, dressed in a purple and black robe that of Plegia origin. Pulling down the hood, the person revealed herself to be Tharja, though looked older. Her skins was no longer smooth and sensual like before. Her mocking smile lost, replaced with a permanent scowl. Yet still remained, the sharpness in her features, the cruel beauty and the cold demeanor she always carry.

" Are you sure about this, Plegian ?" Naga asked, the tone of her voice showed that she cared.

" I have made my choice, Divine Dragon. Be done with it. Grima is near."

Tharja walked to the gate, ignoring the Dragon God. She had no time to waste. She was only one remain from the first generation Shepherds. Everyone else were dead. Even their dancer Olivia, passed away from illness after ten years fighting against it. The weak dancer just couldn't fight against the darkness that present in the air anymore. Not to mention the pain from losing her husband, Lon'qu, made her lost the drive to fight as well.

Least to say, Tharja was the only adult on this trip through space and time... And where she was going, they wouldn't be with her.

" We are ready." Lucina announced as Naga came to the gate. Mask in place with her haired tied back and hidden.

Naga nodded and started channeling her power. The Outerrealm Gate came to life, slowly. A portal formed inside the circle, resembling a vortex of sort. Lucina was the first to walked through the portal. Next came a young myrmidon with sun kissed blond hair and another masked man. Behind them, two girls hugged each other. The younger one with silvery hair, wearing a very familiar purple cloak, was sniffing against her elder sister's chest. The buxom black haired girl comforted her little sister. Whispering promises, that they would meet again, together with their mother... and father.

Tharja only watched from a far, refusing to get near her daughters. For she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back from hugging them and never let go...

A couple of months after Grima's resurrection, the Plegian realized that she was pregnant with another child. Later she gave birth to a healthy girl. While Noire clearly took after their mother, Morgan took after their father. At first it was only her hair and her eyes. As the child grew, the ressemble was uncanny. She was like a carbon copy of her father... Because of that, Tharja couldn't help but doted on her. While being harsh and downright cruel with Noire.

For what reason ? Many people asked.

For she needed to be strong. Strong and sharp like her mother, or more than that. So that Noire could protect her sister, her family.

" It's your turn, Plegian."

Naga's voice broke her out of her own thought. All of the children were gone.

" There were interference from Grima, the arrival time might tad a bit incorrect. Given a year or two."

Naga explained while adjusting her power, making the portal shifted lightly.

" But this time, there will be no mistake. I will make sure that you arrive at the right time."

" Well, how reassuring. Then I guess it's time for me to go."

Announced the sorceress as she walked to the gate, standing right before the portal.

" Safe trip, Tharja of Plegia. May you success in what you do."

Tharja gave the Divine God a side glance before turning back to the gate, stepping through the portal.

As soon as the form of Tharja disappeared, the portal collapsed. The energy dispersed into the air, turning the gate into that of a normal stone circle. Naga put down her hands, looking at the stone structure then at the gloomy sky above them. Giving every blessing and wishing she could make, to the children who seek a better future...

And to the woman who seek to alter the past.

* * *

 _ **Sometime in the past,**_

 _ **The Royal House of Plegia...**_

The whole citadel was in commotion. Soldiers and mages running back and forth, searching every places they deem suspicious. The young leader, Validar, was having a fit. The traitorous woman, his wife, just ran away with his most treasured posession: His son. The boy was perfect, every strand of hair down to the last drop of blood. He was the perfect vessel they were waiting for. Born to both mages with magical power potent than anyone else.

He was so perfect.

So do not question why Validar was so mad and angry, having his son taken away. Those useless fools better find his son and get rid of that woman. There would be blood to pay. He promised himself.

While the leader of the Grimleal cult were having a fit in his chamber, a mother was running through the hill. Her form hidden beneath the tree, away from the sight of the sky riders above her. On her hand, lay an infant, charmed to sleep in order to keep the boy from crying, exposing their location. But no matter where she ran, they always catch up to her. There was no escape. They would slowly closing in and she would be noticed, captured, her son taken.

Looking at her son's peaceful sleeping face and touching the boy's silky strand of silvery hair, the mother made her decision.

Carefully wrapping the boy and put him in a safe corner, casting several spells to ward off any harmful creatures. She looked at him one last time, kissing his forehead. Her tears dropped onto the child's face as she whispered her goodbye. Hoping that it would not be her last words to him...

Then she turned and run, far away from her son. Shooting spells at the sky riders above her. Gathering their attention, became the bait. They would subdue her, eventually. But the young mother refused to be capture. She was a Grimleal for Naga's sake. She knew what her cult capable of. Overloading her body with magic. With a death cry, she blew herself up along with her captor. A sphere of purple flame rose up, consuming everything in a radius of one hundred meters.

All that was left, a smoldering crater with smoking rising from the cracked earth. The survivors, seeing their target dead with no info about the child's whereabouts. Desperately search the area. But no matter where they look, the child could not be found. Even hours later, not a single cry was heard. Then came a day, nothing. No doubt about it, the child was no longer within the hill they were looking.

The hunters rode back to the capital, grudgingly, fearing for themselves, of the punishments they would receive.

And punished they shall be... When that came, they wished to be among the dead than to be alive.

* * *

Two days later, the spell castes by the mother worn off. The child came to wake and started crying. He would eventually be found by a traveler. A wise man who loves magic, swordplay as well as warfare. The child would then be raised by him, taught by him, trained by him. When the wise man fell to his illness and passed away, the boy would then travel alone, learning things and searching for a goal of his own.

One day, he would lost all that memories. The time he spent with his father. Gone, vanished... turning into a blank page.

A royal sibling would find him, laying on the grass of a green hill.

 _That was what supposed to happen._

* * *

A robed figure walked to the tree where an infant's cry could be heard. The child cried out loud, for the warmth, for his mother. The figure reached out, taking him into her arms. Her slender fingers gently ran from his head to his cheek. The heat of her hand caressing the child's cold cheek, making him slowly quiet down. Tiny hands, wrapping against her fingers, pulling them closer to his mouth.

The woman chuckle, pulling her hand back. Not wanting to hurt him with her nails.

" You're cute even when you've grownup... and handsome ever since you're an infant."

Pulling the child closer into her hand, the time travel sorceress walked away.

" I've got you, my love." She whispered, looking down at the child's adorable and innocent face.

" I'll protect you. Nothing will harm you. This, I swear to Naga."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello everybody. First, let me thank you all for spending your precious time reading my short story. I'm a beginner writer and not that much of an expert in Fire Emblem's lore :) But I do play several games and has my own loved characters.

The birth of this story ? The idea itself was formed the moment I play Fire Emblem Awakening. But never got the motivation to write it down. But thanks to a reader of mine from the Naruto story, I decided to write this down.

To you **MrTyorel** , this is my answer about wanting to write a story. To write a fanfiction (fan-fic-tion, not an original story), you must first have the knowledge about that universe, the setting, the lore, the layout, costume and especially the characters. Next you need to have a solid idea, an original idea, an outbreak, different from others. After that, you try running things on that setting. Imagining the events, the peoples and their reaction, the consequences that came with it.

For the events, the conversations. Try making them slow but not too detailed, point out the highlights, the atmosphere, the feelings, the idea. Then let the readers do the rest with their mind and imagination. Try putting yourself into the character's position, imagining things happens in their point of view. How they would react, how YOU would react.

After that, gather everything up and write a scene where readers could enjoy and think " That's interesting" or at least " That totally makes sense."

With that I end my answer to you. I hope you find this useful for your writing experience :D

 **Back to the story !**

As you notice, this is an alternative world, my own world if you please. Most of the things would stay the same but at the same time, not the same. I'm a canon writer, so I won't stray from the game's plot. I'll make some differences here and there. Mostly logically.

Like once attained the right to use Dark tome, you'll keep it when you change class (such as Dark Knight). A silver lance could still be thrown. Because they're all spear ! or Lance ! WHATEVER !

There WILL BE HAREM ! OBJECTION OVERRULED ! COURT ADJOURNED !

And will this continue ? I'm not sure. I'm still enjoying writing Naruto - Assassin Rebirth. I will try to balance things out but don't expect an update anytime soon XD

That is all, see you all next time.

P/S: I have dark mage and pure maiden fetish. Deal with it !

 **Reviews, Criticism and Challenges are most welcomed !**

.

.

.

 **Bonus story is below, for those who read Author's Note :)**

* * *

Five years after the days Validar's son went missing...

The man became ruthless more than ever, crueler than he usually was. To incite war between two countries, his men would dress themselves as Ylissian and attacked the Plegian's village. While attacking the Ylissian with Plegian's army. At the moment, Validar himself was razing a village to the ground. Non-believers they were. Refusing to worship Grima, the God of Destruction. Their one and only god. Daring to turned to Naga, preaching peace and happiness.

So here he was, showing these heathens that such things were non-existence. Only despair and ruin exist.

After half an hour, his men gathered at the town square, giving their reports to him. No survivors, as he asked. Smiling in satisfaction, the man rode away. Only to paused as he passed by a collapsed building. He stared at the rundown construction. He felt something there, but it was gone. Was there something else ?

After a few seconds, the Grimleal Leader turned around and back to his track. The rest of his men followed, leaving behind the tragedy they had caused.

Half an hour later after the men were gone, the door to the house creaked open. Walking out was an old woman dressed in black purple robe, a silver haired child walking beside her, holding hands. The child dressed in a dark purple pants and V neck ebony shirt. Behind them, another figure walk out, a young girl with with ashen skin and share the same silver haired as the other child. She dressed in a tradition Plegia black robe though lacking the Grimleal symbols.

" Just my luck to rest at the village destined to be destroyed by that vermin... and meeting _you_."

The woman glared at the young girl behind her. Making the girl stumbled back in fear, her eyes tearing up.

Before she could scare the child any further, a small tug at her hand making her looked down at the boy.

" Mother, can she come with us ?"

" Out of the question." She replied instantly.

The boy had a pain look on his face as he switches, looking back and forth between the lone girl and his mother.

" But mother, she is all alone now." The boy reasoned. " Didn't you teach me to keep caring about others ? Insisting that I follow my feeling even when you refuse to do so ? Beside..."

The boy blushed, fidgeting. " I like her. She's nice to me."

" Is that so ?" Tharja hummed to herself, looking at the young girl standing by the door.

Ashen skin, silvery hair and those eyes... I would never forget those eyes.

Five years she traveled the land with her so called son, teaching and raising the boy to the best of her abilities. There was no need to sugarcoating words. She is a heartless and cruel bitch like any other Grimleal, Tharja knew that. The least she could do while teaching the boy her trade was to retain the boy's kind and caring nature at the same time. It wasn't easy.

Because she taught him to always look for the positive in order to retain his kindness and be honest about his feelings to others. She feared the boy would turn into a mix between his future self and Henry... Not that it wasn't to her liking. The crazy boy was fine and... tolerable in his own way.

" Mother ?" The boy tugged at her hand once more.

" Fine. She can come with us."

Replied Tharja with an annoyed tone. " You girl, do you have a name ?"

The girl nodded, still shaking on her feet. She was about to say her name when the woman cut her off.

" Forget that name, they will use it to trace your origin and have you killed. You will be called... Aversa."

" That's a weird name... But I like it !" Chirped the young boy. " It sounds dreamy !"

" A...ver-sa... I like that name." The girl repeated her new name like it was a gift.

Tharja could only sigh in frustration. Stopped by a village to rest, only to have it attacked by the man she hated the most. Then finding out her _son_ spent the whole days playing with said man's future seductress ! OH THE IRONY ! Naga hates her, Tharja thought.

Turning back to the girl, who was having quite a lively chat with her son... No, in fact, he was the only one doing the talking. The girl was only listening. Still feeling scared and hurt from witness her own village and family being slaughtered, no doubt. The boy was... trying to comfort her, maybe ? Talking about other things was a nice way to make people forget things. Maybe this event was a blessing itself.

Taking Aversa under her wing and making her loyal to her son, Tharja would permanently take out a dangerous fore in the future, hindering Validar's plan of invading Ylissee. A good move indeed... But it wouldn't stop her from feeling jealous. She already decided, her future was over, set in stone. She could never be with him, ever again... Not this version of her, at least.

She would make sure it happens, they would meet again, fell in love again and marry again. She trusted him, their love were true and mutual. Nothing and no one would stand in their way. That, Tharja was sure of...

That night, from the burned down village, three figures set out into the road. Every steps they took, the tide of fate turned and changed it course.

Nothing will remain the same, ever.

As a single flap of a butterfly's wing could cause a tsunami.

A woman's action would cause the destruction of a God...

.

.


	2. C1 - Time Beckons

**Fire Emblem Alternative - Dark Chronicles**

 **Summary:** We have heard the stories. Of the Great Exalt whom hailed as the reincarnation of the Hero King. Of the Shepherds, who never back down from invaders. Of the children, who crossed through time and space to save the future.

Now hear the tale, of a selfish woman and her sacrifice. If you want to make things right, do it over again at the beginning. By yourself.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem series nor any of it creative content. This is purely made from my passion and love for the story and the characters. All music references belong to their respective performer, creator, musician  & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

 _This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

 **"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01 - Time Beckons**_

 _" What is the job of a strategist ? A tactician ? Many would say : to claim the victory. Even most of our practitioner said so. But that is only half true. Our goal is to win, but with the least casualty possible. For in war, it was not only soldiers that got swept in the tide of conflicts and tragedies. And not all of them desire war..._ \- Mark, the Wise Wolf of Lorca tribe. "

Closing the book in his hand, the boy fell back, resting against the pile of luggage behind him. Locks of silver haired fell into his line of view. He blew them away before closing his eyes to rest.

His body swayed along with the cart's movement. The sky is clear, the clouds are high and the wind, perfect. The eight years old boy wouldn't mind taking a nap then...

" You're suppose to be studying, lil' brother."

He groaned and looked over to his side. He totally forgot about her. The book was too dam good, he admit.

" Sister ~ Let me rest. I've been reading that book nonstop."

In spite of his deadly puppy eyes techniques, Aversa gave him a dead panned look. The beautiful dark skinned girl crawled over, took the book and slammed it over his head.

" Ouch !"

" That is your fault. You were suppose to spend one hour reading THIS book before switching over to the arcane tome of magic. Mother said so."

" ...But it was too good. I couldn't stop."

" You lack self-control and calmness. Which was why you were still unable to cast a lightning spell correctly."

Aversa never meant to hurt her brother with that comment. But the mind of a kid could only take it as one. His body stiffened in anger before shouting at her.

" If you're so good at it, why don't you study it alone ?! I don't need magic to become a great tactician anyway !"

The boy stood up, continued to yell at his sister.

" I should have never ask mother to bring y-"

Before he could finish his line, the cart they rode in suddenly came to a stop, the horse let out a loud neigh. Both the boy and the young girl lost their balance, especially the boy, for he was standing up. He stumbled over the edge of the cart and was about to fall down.

The boy tried to regain his balance. But he couldn't. So he closed his eyes, hoping that the fall wouldn't hurt too much.

" Rowen !"

Aversa quickly tugged at his ebony shirt and pulled it with all her might. Rowen fell forward right into her body. When he opened his eyes, he expected her to be angry, to berate him for being careless. But instead, she showed him a caring smile... Like she used to before they got sent to the Temple for a one year magic study.

 _" ... When did she change ?"_ The boy wondered.

 _" Or it is me that was the one who change ?"_

The little boy pushed himself off his sister's body, looking a tad bit guilty.

" Get down, both of you." From the front of the cart, their mother ordered.

They flinched at her stern and angry face. " Now."

Her voice left no place for argument. They both got down from their ride and lined up before Tharja. The old mistress of Dark Art gave them a hard look. What had gone wrong, she wondered. For a year she sent Rowen and Aversa to a temple in Ylisse to lean Anima Magic, so she could be free to make preparation for the inevitable future.

She expected them to depend on each other, to look out for each other. But no. Rowen turned into a jealous kid with a inferiority complex. Aversa somehow turned out as she expected. Aloof and calm. Though not all like her future self. For Tharja noticed the hurted look the girl was having.

Judging by the way she held her body with both hands, the young girl must had heard what Rowen said...

" Rowen." He looked up when she called. " Do you truly mean what you said ?"

The boy stuttered and started shaking. He was scared and angry... also feeling guilty.

" I never reject you anything, son. _We_. Never reject you anything. Let it be love or knowledge."

What she said was true, Rowen admitted. For as long as he could remember. Mother never refused him. Not when he desired to learn Magic, even Elder magic. When he wanted to learn warfare and strategic, she bought him the rarest book they could find. The book he was reading before was a gift from Aversa, for his birthday.

It was a very old and rare book. The diary of an ancient tactician even before the age of the Hero King, Marth. He knew it costed Aversa a fortune to buy the book for him.

Then Rowen realized the fact that he was pampered... too much.

" Walk with me, Aversa. Rowen, stay on the cart. Yell if anything happens. We won't be long."

" Yes, mother." The dark beauty obediently followed her foster mother into the woods.

Away from Rowen's sight and hearing. Setting himself on the cart once again, the boy tried to kill time by reading his book. But every thirty seconds, he would turned and looked at the direction where his mother and sister had been gone.

He was getting anxious. What if mother did follow his words and... abandoned Aversa. Thinking about it made Rowen's body shivered with fear and guilt. He did not mean what he said. He loves his sister. He loves playing casting spells with her. He loves the way she tends to him, her cooking, her nagging about his bad habits.

Rowen imagined the day he no longer have Aversa with him... He did not like it. He afraid of it. He hated being scared. In order to distract himself, the boy went back to the book in his lap... It did not turn out well.

 _" For a short time, I've been jealous of Rath and Lyn. For they were strong, talented... and connected. Then after awhile, I realized I was being stupid, childish. Connections were made when two people desired to be connected. For roads are made when people travelled on them. You cannot accomplish anything by just sitting around and comparing yourself to others._

 _I realized that strength did not come easily and without pain. Like Hector always said when he beat me to the ground during our spar: Remember the pain and measures it against your desire to be strong, to protect what's important to you._

 _He said before ambition and glory, there is always family and friends. That, I have to agree. Hector'll make a fine Marquis one day. -_ Mark, the Wise Wolf of Lorca tribe."

* * *

Away from the cart and Rowen, Tharja was having a serious conversation with Aversa. One that would decided whether she would keep the ashen skinned Plegian with them or not.

" How old are you now, child ?" The old sorceress asked.

" I'll be fifteen in three months."

" The age of delicacy and complication. The time when one's mind starting to take shape... Tell me, Aversa, do you resent Rowen for what he said. For his change in personality and action ? Be honest with me, child."

" ... His words hurt me so. We fought a lot over the year. But he never said something like that to me. I was.. appalled."

Tharja patiently waited for the girl to finish. She needed to know, if Aversa was still willing to be with Rowen and support him. If not, they would have to part in the near future. Considering what kind of person Aversa would become in the future. Tharja might be force to make her disappear... permanently.

" But I do not resent him for that. For I know Rowen did not mean it."

A weight was lifted from Tharja's heart as she heard those words.

" Why are you so sure, Aversa ? He is a child. And children tend to be honest."

" Tactless and emotional too, mother. He was confused, angry and scared. Because of the hardships we went through at the Temple. The lessons and pressure were too much for a mere seven years old child. Even I had a hard time with it... Do you know that I was bullied and harassed during our time at the Temple ?"

Tharja showed no visible reaction. Her face remained the same, impassive and cold.

" Because of my Plegian traits, my skin color and my hair. I was picked on, to the point of sexually. But because of that, I trust Rowen more than anyone else. For he has defended me."

An amused smile appeared on Aversa's face as she remembered.

" Got beaten to a bloody pulp in the process. But still trying his best to protect me. I was once a kid too, mother. I knew how he felt and why he acted like that. I will never blame him for his mistake. For I know that deep in his heart, Rowen really care about me. And I to him."

Tharja observed her pseudo daughter and liked what she was seeing. One of the thing she liked and hated about the future seductress was her undying loyalty. Even in her last moment, Aversa tried her best to kill them. In order to avenge her dead master, Validar. Perished in the flame of Grima while trying to.

And now, she was showing the same loyalty to Rowen, might be as well to Tharja, but Rowen alone is enough.

" ... Rowen has a great burden on his shoulders, Aversa. One that would decide the fate of this world. He has no control over it. That is something I am trying to fix."

Tharja's voice became sharp and hard as she continued.

" No god is allowed to reign over man's destiny. We shape our own fate and make our own decision. One day, Rowen will face his own destiny, might as well be facing against a god. For that, he needs friends, allies. Not just mere supporters.."

Stepping forward and lifted young Aversa's chin, looking straight at her golden eyes, Tharja continued.

" He needs those who he could trust and loyal to him. I admit I am trying to groom him into the best man there is, in prepare for his fight. Also grooming you to be his most trusted confidant. But only if you are willing. For I know what happens when one's faith wavered. Doubt is the seed of betrayal, child."

Aversa swallowed hard, feeling nervous as those onyx eyes peered down into her. Piercing her souls...

" Do you doubt Rowen ? Feeling doubt of what he will become in the future ?"

The young mage could feel how important the question mean to her mother. She thought about Rowen, about their relationship. Their interaction in the past three years. How the they felt about each other...

* * *

 _ **Months ago at the Temple of Naga...**_

 _" Aiiieee it's hurttttt, sister. Be gentle please."_

 _Little Rowen wailed as she attempted to apply the vulnerary on the scratches on his body, starting with his cheek._

 _" Stay still, little man. If you got the gut to pick a fight with those brutes then you should prepared for the pain that came next. What made you think you could go against four older boys double your size and get out unscratched ?!"_

 _" Because they're making you feel uncomfortable ! And I don't like seeing you being uncomfortable."_

 _He puffed out his cheeks, trying to look angry. But only make him looked more adorable in her eyes._

 _" I could have taken care of myself. They would give up eventually. Now that they got a reaction out of you, they'll come back fore more. That's how bullies are."_

 _" B-Bu-But... I..." Little Rowen tried to come up with an excuse, but failed miserably._

 _" ... I made it worse for you, didn't I ?"_

 _" Yes you did... But thank you, lil' brother. For standing up against me. I'm truly grateful."_

 _Hearing that, the boy's face brighten up immediately. A bright smile appeared on his face, directing at her. Aversa returned with her own smirk, squatting him on the back, right on his bruise. Making him let out a yelp of pain._

 _" Next time, think before you act. Or at least talk to me. We could have make a payback plan later. Instead of becoming a joke show for everyone at the grand hall."_

 _Rowen sheepishly smiled. " Yeah... But no promises if you're really in danger."_

" I know brother. I know..."

* * *

Smiling at the memory, Aversa steeled herself as she made her answer.

" No matter who or what he will become, I know he would never betray his family. Nor would I."

Tharja walked passed the young girl, stopping just behind her and spoke once more.

" Remember what I said, child. Fate has much in store for him, so does you. Be prepared for it... And keep this conversation a secret until you deem he is ready to know."

Aversa stood still for a second before turning and following her mother. She thought about what they talked about, Rowen's fate, mother's action, her role in all this...

 _" Why was mother talks like she wouldn't be there when they are ready ?"_

Before she could let her question known, however, their cart came into view. They saw little Rowen sitting at the edge, swinging his legs and looking around nervously. When he saw him, his face lit up. But when he noticed the grim look on both of their face, he became nervous once more.

He jumped out of the cart, standing before them. Before they could asked him what was wrong, Rowen launched himself at Aversa and hugged her tightly.

" Please don't leave. I-I'm sorry. I never meant to say that. Please, just don't leave me. I'll do anything ! Mother, please don't make sister leave ! I don't want her to go."

The poor boy literally begged in tears, his voice broken, sobbing while hugging his sister. In the past twenty minutes, Rowen was haunted with the scenario where Aversa would be abandoned or left his family. The pain, the loneliness, the life without his dear sister. It broke him.

He was afraid that his mother would come back without his sister. So when he saw them together, Rowen was so happy that he cried.

The boy's sudden affection surprised Aversa. While she didn't blame him for his angry cursing, she totally did not expect him to care so much about her right after. Not that soon. He was so...

" You are a gullible one, aren't you lil' brother ?"

" He really is."

Tharja commented on them shifting back to her old sarcastic tone. Before returning back to her voice of steel.

" You're jealous because Aversa is more talented in magic than you. But you forget the fact she is more talented because she spent more time in magic than you. Rowen, you have your strategy study to tend to, not just your magic study."

He looked as guilty as he could be, once more pressing his face into Aversa's body. The young Plegian girl cooed and pet his hair, while giving their mother a glance. Questioning her action. Tharja only shook her head and continued.

"Son, you feel inferior to others. While the only one who look down on you is no other than yourself. To be a master of multiple arts is no small task. Don't sell yourself short, Rowen."

Tharja's voice softened at the last line. Both children could feel the gentleness and caring in her tone. Rowen, still hugging Aversa, nodded before releasing her. He muttered sorry once more while wiping his tears.

Aversa, being an understanding big sister, pet his soft and silvery hair while ensuring him it was okay. For she did not hate him for what he said. Tharja watched their interaction with a tint of jealousy and happiness. As quickly as those thought came, she shook them off and resumed her duty.

" Words are freely spoken, Rowen. But once said, cannot be returned. Do you understand what I am saying ?"

The old sorceress said in her lecture voice. Rowen nodded, realizing then how badly one can hurt others by saying the wrong things. Even if they did not really mean to.

Tharja came to the cart and took out two tomes from their luggage. She tore off a page from a tome before tugging said tome back into the bag.

" You said you became angry because you fail to cast a lightning spell properly... Then this is your test... also double as a punishment."

Giving the boy the remaining tome and the piece of paper, she continued.

" This tome carries the pages for the Lightning spell, which you need to master before you can learn to cast the spell in the piece of paper. You have two weeks before we arrive at our destination. Failing to cast the spell before then, I will sent you back to the Temple for another three months... Alone."

Rowen flipped through the tome, recognizing the diagrams and runes for the lightning spell written on them. He glanced over the piece of paper... It looked much more complicated than the Lightning spell, but carrying the same arrangements and diagrams. Rowen noticed one thing...

" There's only one page." He looked at his mother, looking for answer. But none came. Realization came to him soon.

" ... I only have one chance ?"

" Let this be a lesson for you in the future, son. I smell a rain coming. Get on the cart, we're moving."

With swiftness that seemed impossible for her age, Tharja got back on the cart and took the reign once more. Her children climbed on and settled down. The cart moved again, riding on the dirt road. The sun above already hidden behind a high column made of cloud.

" This is impossible."

Rowen muttered while reading the tome in his hand. Two weeks to learn how to cast a high grade Lightning spell. He could not even manage to cast a basic one without shocking himself. He did not want to go back to the temple. Not to mention alone.

" It's alright, lil' brother. I'll help and give you some lessons."

Aversa sat next to him, wrapping her hand around his head and pulled him closer.

" But mother said-"

" She never mentioned that you need to do it alone." Before he could finished, she pointed out.

" Don't shoulder the burden all by yourself, Rowen. Learn to share them and together, we'll find away to solve it. That's what family are for."

" ... You're right, sister. Just watch me ! I'll cast this spell perfect before we make it to the next town !"

Before the next town, he didn't. For it was only a day that they reached it. But well, Rowen managed to cast his first Thoron in the span of a week. Not a perfect one because it missed the mark, setting a corner of the forest on fire. Rowen got berated for his carelessness by both his mother and sister.

But it was still a full powered Thoron, the spell that would soon become his trademark in the world of mercenary.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

The small family arrived at a cave. The cart moved slowly inside , passing through gigantic columns that support the construct. The horse's hooves clacking against the marble stone floor as they went deeper.

It was too dark for them to make out how the place looks. Their only source of light was the torch Aversa was holding. But the children weren't afraid. For they knew mother would never hurt them... badly.

After a few minute, the cart stopped. Tharja got off her seat and walked to a wall. Her hand traced against the symbol carved on it. She chanted an ancient incantation. The symbol came to life, light pulsing around it before spreading through the whole, lighting the whole place in a blueish color...

" We're here, come, children, set up camp. We'll be living here for a few years."

Both children were too shock and amazed to follow their mother's command. They were standing in the middle of a mystic temple, almost gothic, both the ground, the wall and the ceiling were lit up with a pale blue light. It felt like they were in another world.

" Close your mouth and get down."

Aversa and Rowen closed their mouth with a click sound. They looked at each other, smirking.

" My tent will be on that corner."

" No way ! I see it first ! You're suppose to dote on the younger sibling !"

" What about respect for the elder ?!"

" You're only fifteen !"

Tharja let out a tiring sigh and continued with her setup. Moving the horse to a corner where a patch of shining grass was growing, she tied it there. The horse was suspicious of the strange shining grass, it smelled the grass and nip a small bite... Deeming the grass digestible, it continued to eat in earnest.

Turning back, she took time to observe both children...

 _" They'll be just fine."_

Thought Tharja, watching Rowen helped his sister with the luggage. The boy finally decided that a girl needed a secure corner much more than a boy his age. He was still bickering about it though. Tharja smiled in amusement.

Before her chest tightened at a sudden wave of pain that hit her body... And she collapsed.

Rowen suddenly felt unease and looked around. He noticed the lack of his mother's presence and started calling for her. Once and twice, no answer. The boy started getting worried. He moved behind the cart and, much to his relief, saw her there, resting against the wheel... She was sweating and looked much in pain.

" Mom, did something happen ? You look pale..." As soon as he asked, Aversa appeared and started wiping the old sorceress's face with a piece of clean cloth.

" Just a bit tired because of old age, son. Nothing a few minutes rest cannot fix."

Despite her reason, Rowen couldn't help but feeling something was wrong. Very wrong.

" Brother, why don't you finish with the setting up so mother can have a place to rest ? I'll watch over her while you do."

Trusting that his sister would take good care of their mother, Rowen grudgingly agreed and went back to work. All while Aversa was trying to take care of Tharja, starting with cleaning the sweat on her face. The ashen skinned girl had a pained look on her face.

" Mother... I notice the symptoms from my study at the temple." The young girl whispered. " How much time you have left ?"

" ... Enough to make sure you two will be ready. Even if I am not there to witness it."

Tharja pushed the girl's hand away and stood up on her own. Years of practicing forbidden magic, especially what she prepared to do, took tolls on her body. How old was she then ? Fifty-six ? Sixty ? She lost count. Or did not care anymore. For a practitioner of Elder Magic, she is considered to be long-lived already.

As she was about to collapse once more, Aversa appeared by her side and helped her up by the hand... She still doubt the Plegian girl, that much was true. But maybe, just maybe, Aversa would do well in her place, taking care of Rowen when her time comes...

" I might have a year or two." The old woman spoke as she moved together with her daughter.

" After that, it's up to you to guide him... Are you prepare for that, Aversa ?"

" ... You need not to ask mother. My life is to be by Rowen's side."

At that declaration, Tharja realized that Aversa might as well took her own place by Rowen's side. Even in the future. It scared her. That would not do... She knew which card to play then.

" Child, you might decided to be with Rowen on your own. But remember, Rowen also has his own decision. One day, he will choose to be with someone else. What would you do then ? Will you turn your back on him then ?"

At first, she was confused. Then Aversa realized what her mother meant. They weren't related by blood. They could be just more than brother and sister. As their body grows with time, so does their mind and affection for each other. Normally, the girl would marry off and leave the family. But Aversa already decided to be with Rowen, always.

That only mean to be with him as man and woman. Not brother and sister.

But that only apply if Rowen felt the same way... Just like their mother said, Rowen would eventually met another girl, fell in love with her and she would be cast away... Would she ? Rowen was never the type to leave others be on their own.

" I believe, when things come to be... Rowen will make the right decision." Answered the young girl with a decisive tone.

" And no matter what decision he made, I will be by his side. Tis I swear."

* * *

Like Tharja declared the moment they entered the cave, the small family spent almost two years inside the Ruin of Times. The next day after setting down, both Rowen and Aversa performed the ritual that will allow them to cast Elder magic, nor Dark magic like mundane people likes to call.

The ritual was frowned upon not only by its considered dark origins. But also because of the requirements, those who participate in the ritual must be bare of all clothing, their body painted with blood from an animal. Which is why all Dark Mage were seen wearing skimpy, almost see through clothes.

For Elder Magic is best responsive to those who were nearest to human's origin. The ritual boosted their body with energy from the earth, hardened them, making them stronger. Which was why despite being called mages, Dark Mages were always presence on the front line.

It was also the first time Aversa acted like a normal shy girl, ever since she joined the family. Little Rowen was just too young to be conscious about nakedness and other stuffs.

Their schedules during the years were similar. Woke up in the morning, practicing Anima Magic and hunt for food at the same time, rest for lunch, studying magic concept and strategic books in the afternoon and finally, Elder Magic at night. With the basic they learned from the Temple, Tharja was able to teach them higher tier of magic.

none of them could learn to use starves nor healing magic at the moment. But that would be expected. Rowen still have to learn physical combat skills in the near future.

A future without her...

* * *

 _ **Two years later...**_

Rowen, ten years old then, still dressed in the same dark purple pants and ebony white Plegia shirt, was riding on his family's horse on the dirt road, through the forest. Both the mount and the rider were sweating from the stress and exhaustion. The nearest village took half a day on horse back to ride forth and back.

Six hours, he had been gone for six hours. The young boy hoped he would make it in time.

The horse entered the cave, passing through the blue lit construct before came to a stop before a familiar set of tents. The horse rose up and neighed at the stop. Rowen threw himself off to the ground before the horse even landed on its front hooves.

" Mother ! Sister ! I got the medicine !"

The boy yelled as soon as he pushed the tent's flap open. Coming face to face with a beautiful ashen skinned girl, sharing the same silvery hair, Aversa. At the age of seventeen, she had grown and became a very attractive girl. With a sharp face and curvy body that defines that term femme fatale pretty well.

But at the moment, her usual aloof expression and coy smile was lost. Replacing with a grim and depression look. She heard the horse's hooves echoed the moment Rowen entered the cave. Instead of being in haste and panic, she calmly walked to the flap and waited for him.

When the boy shoved the salves of medicine in her hands, expecting her to use them... Aversa only shook her head.

" I told you, Rowen. It is no use..." The young boy's face paled, from both the exhaustion and from what he heard.

Before Rowen could react and yelled at his sister, she continued.

" Don't waste anymore time, brother. Go to her. Let her see and hear you for the last time."

The boy's face went through many emotional changes, from shock, anger, sad and finally, acceptance. Tears fell through his eyelids as Rowen held back his tears and walked pass Aversa.

On the back of the tent, lying still was their mother. No longer the strong, stoic and scary woman she used to be. Tharja looked pale then, almost white as a sheet. Her peaceful expression along with her soft breathing made it look like she had already gone to the other side.

The thought clenched Rowen's heart.

One year after they moved into the cave, Tharja's health started deteriorating at a scary pace. She collapsed more often, writed in pain during her sleep, her limbs became unresponsive.

The children did their best to take care of her while completing their studying duty. Once a week, Rowen and Aversa would take turn to ride into the village to trade the things they got from the forest for medicine. Once a week soon turned into once in three days and finally once a day.

" Rowen..."

She called his name as Rowen kneeled beside the bed, scooping her hand into his and holding tight.

" Foolish child. I already told you... It is time already... But you did not listen... You're really just like him."

Recently, she would compare him with another man, most likely his father. Mother never talked about father, not even when Rowen asked about him. She would become angry and forbid him to even ask again.

So for her to talk about him then, it scared Rowen. It showed that his mother's time was near.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

The boy started sobbing, his body shook as the tried to hold back from crying out loud. Tharja was hurt too, for doing this to him. Rowen, even in her timeline, never suffered from losing a family member. If he did, he already forgot it when the amnesia strikes. The Exalt's sister was not that close to him.

But now, he was about to experience the pain of losing a family. Without being able to do anything about it. He was helpless, watching her wither away in his hands.

" I am sorry, Rowen. For making you feel like this." Tharja tried her best to smile, tightened the hand he was holding, letting him know that she means every words she said.

" Death is inevitable, son. No one can escape time. I can tell you that my time was... well spent. Especially with you two... rascals."

She tried to lighten the mood with her old sarcastic tone... that did not work. For Rowen was still sobbing.

" Rowen. Aversa. Don't mourn for me... too much. I am sorry that I have to leave you two so soon... But know that I will always be watching over you two. Especially you... mister cry baby... Here is my last order to you."

Rowen controlled himself and listened to her with his utmost attention. Aversa standing a meter behind them, but still listening intently.

" Nine years from now on, someone will attempt to throw the world into chaos... and war. The Exalt of Ylisse will be assassinated. I want you to prevent it from happening, protect the royalty line... protect the naive Exalt, make sure she will survive no matter what. Join them and make your own life in Ylisse. Promise me this, children of mine."

Aversa did not answer, only nodded. For whenever Rowen will be, she would follow him. Said boy was still shaking from his sobbing streak but managed to let out broken yet audible words of promising, that he would do as she asks. All while holding her hand to his head and crying silently.

Tharja move her hand to pet his soft and silvery hair for the last time... Before nodding towards Aversa. The young mage nodded before taking out a piece of cloth. She moved behind her little brother, hugging him before putting the cloth against his face.

Rowen did not react for he was not ready. Within a second, the boy fell limp in her hands. Aversa lifted the boy outside before coming back and did the same to her mother. She put them on the ground, right next to each other. The floor below them was painted with runes, symbols of magic, circles, triangles...

The ritual was ready.

Tharja was prepared to do the ritual alone if not for Aversa. It gave her another year to teach the girl everything she needed to know and giving her instruction for the future. Enough to make sure they would not stray too much from the original timeline and missing the important events.

Aversa never questioned her instruction nor how did she get the knowledge of the future.

Even about the ritual they were going to perform.

Aversa chanted the incantations, the marks below them glowed in red, Tharja could feel her consciousness slipping away. She smiled inwardly. Many things she was, but never a liar.

 _" I will always watching over you, Rowen..."_

* * *

When he woke up, it was all over. She was gone, lying peacefully above the pile of hay on top the the mountain edge. Rowen and Aversa took turn carrying their mother up there. She was never a fan of burying.

Man was nothing but a pile of flesh, let it be rot within the earth or perished in the flame. Not inside a casket.

And the thought of their mother's body slowly decayed under the earth was not very welcomed.

They stood opposite to each other with their mother lying in the middle. They exchanged knowing a glance and put their hands forward. Saying the incantation, feeling the magic disappeared from a page in the tome on their body and went through their body.

Stream of fire came out of their hands, aiming at Tharja's body. Even when her body caught on fire, they did not stop. Not until everything was gone, turned to ash. They kept streaming fire for five minutes, then ten, finally fifteen.

Both the child and the young girl collapsed from overusing their magic. Beads of sweat ran through their face and body. But they got the result. Rowen was about to cast the next spell when Aversa stopped him and pointing to a shining object lying in the middle of the ashes.

... It was her ring.

Clutching the jewelry in his hand, the boy stepped back once more and casted a wind spell. A strong yet somehow gentle breeze passed by, carrying the ashes with them, to a better place.

* * *

 _ **Regna Ferox,**_

Inside the mess hall where soldiers were taking meals and drinks, an usual scene was occurring. With soldiers surrounding them, facing against each other with one's hand taking another's. Flavia and Basilio were having their friendly hand wrestling moment.

Two strongest soldiers of the kingdom, rivals but also best friends to each other. The soldiers did not know that it was arranged or not. But they would take turn to lose to each other, the winner never stayed to be long enough to claim the championship.

And today, it was not Basilio's turn to win.

" ARYYAAAA !" Flavia cried out as she pushed all of her strength into one strike.

 **CRACK!**

The table below them crumbled to pieces with Flavia pressing Basilio into the ground. The soldiers shouted and howl in glee. Especially those who bet for the female warrior.

" You gotta be kidding me...!" Basilio asked in disbelief from the ground.

" Sorry oaf, but tis my win. Ha ha ha !"

" Heck no ! I demand a rematch !" The big man glared at her with his remaining right eyes.

They stood against each other, eyes flaring preparing for another brawl instead of a sportmatch. That was before a female soldier came through the crowd and separate them.

" I afraid I have to interrupt your match. You are needed at the gate, captain Basilio."

Said man blinked in surprised. Before breaking into a smile.

" Oh nice, another challenger. Gotta go whack some cocky asses now, later Flavia. Bwa ha ha ha."

He ran away before they could said anything.

" Dumb oaf, he did not even hear what it is about... So what it is about, anyway ?"

" Yes, captain. A pair of child and woman came asking to meet captain Basilio. They were carrying a badge that belongs to him."

" Hmmm interesting. That oaf claimed to lost the his badge two years ago... This, I have to see."

Flavia put her broadsword on her shoulder and walked to the direction which Basilio disappeared. Crossing through the snowy field and arrived at the gate. They were surprised to see a very calm and tamed Basilio talking with quite a beautiful ashen skinned girl.

Basilio was listening to her, nodding occasionally while holding the badge in his hand. He was wearing a look that every soldiers show when they receive the new of a friend passing away.

Flavia turned to the cart in the middle of the gate and noticed another silver haired sitting on it. A boy, a pretty young one at that. But he has a calm and sad look on his face. When he noticed her looking at him, he smiled softly and bowed to her.

 _" Quite a polite lad."_

Then she took in their clothes. The girl was wearing a revealing dress, probably of Plegia orrigin but lacking the symbols and markings. The boy too, traditional dark purple pants and dark mage white ebony inner shirt, also lacking Grimleal's marks. They show traits of Plegian. But she got the feeling their clothing has another meaning to it...

" Oh you're here too, Flavia." Basilio noticed his rival walking to him. " Unfortunately, it's not another bunch of challengers from outside the wall."

" I can notice that you oaf... So what it is about ? I can see that your badge is back."

He smiled, a sad smile at that. " Yes, it is back. Sadly the one I gave it to did not make it... She's a friend and these, are her children."

Flavia noticed the respective tone he used. Basilio might be a crude one and a bit friendly with fellow comrades. But to be called a friend of his and gained his respect. The mother of these children must be one hell of a woman. Either a fiery warrior or a great mage.

Later Flavia would learn that she was a fiery mage.

" So ? What's her children doing here ? Don't tell me you're going to adopt them. We both know you're the last person on this planet fit to be a father."

" Oy watch it woman ! I have my soft and tender sides too, you know !"

Before the two great champions could continue with their bickering, the soldier followed Flavia coughed, reminding them that they were in front of children... and to stop acting like children. Both side glared at each other for a few secs before turning away from each other with a huff.

Rowen couldn't help but let out a short funny laugh. That caught the attention of many. For Aversa, she was glad because it was the first laugh she got from him after their mother passed away one week ago.

" Mister Basilio-"

" Just Basilio is fine, little girl. I ain't that old." He cut her off while petting her head gently.

" Yet." From beside him, Flavia chimed in.

" As I was saying." Aversa quickly conitnued before they starting fighting again.

" Our mother passed away one week ago. Before passing, she told me to go to Regna Ferox and look for you, captain Basilio. Asking for the favor several years ago."

The bald man looked at the badge in his hand, remembering the old yet fierce sorceress that saved his life from an ambush years go. He hated being in debt to others. But she did not ask for anything but a favor for the future... His badge was the proof of their encounter.

" Speak child, what do you wish of me ?"

" ... Me and my brother wish to learn to fight in the way of warriors. Regna Ferox's way. Five years, we'll stay and obey every instruction you gave us. After that, we'll be on our own way and not bothering you anymore."

" You talk about the path of mercenary, child." Flavia was the first to speak.

" Are you sure you're prepared for this. Soldiers of Regna Ferox train together and equally. Being children and woman mean nothing here. You will bleed, got injured, broken bones etc... Do you still want to learn our way ?"

" We are not mere children, madam." The child sitting on the cart answered her, much to the female champion's surprise.

" We are practitioner of Elder Magic. We know the meaning of pain clearer than anyone else. Beside, if we are weak at the moment... Then we only need to get stronger in the future."

Others would claim that he was bragging. But Flavia realized that it was not. He did not mean to be cocky when claiming to be a dark mage. He was stating a fact. The boy was just proud of his origin... Very.

" Get them inside and a room in the new recruit's quarter. I'll train them, personally."

Basilio gave the order. The female soldier saluted before signalled the brother and sister to follow them. A soldier came over and took hold of their horse's reign, leading the cart. Flavia and Basilio watched as they disappeared inside the castle.

" You did not ask if I agree or not." The woman questioned him.

" Oh please, with the line of question you just spouted at them. You might as well say _I'll take them in_ already."

Flavia grunted but not objecting his claim.

" ... There's something special about them. About that boy."

" His name is Rowen... And yeah, I could feel it too. He's different... in a good way. I haven't seen that much determination and steel in one's eyes. Not since the day our King still leading battles against the Halidom."

" if you said so... Let's get in, you own me a drink for dragging me out here."

Basilio's eyes brows shot up at her claims. But he quickly shrugged it away and followed his fellow captain back into a mess hall. Might as well had a drink. Because starting tomorrow, he had two soldiers to train.

And once he trained someone, Basilio will make sure that they'll become the greatest of their generation.

* * *

Inside the green forest,

below the silver mountain,

deep into a blue cave.

Lies a golden ring,

rest before a gray tablet,

in the Ruin of Time.

* * *

Sharya,

passed October 11th,

A True Master of Elder Magic,

A Loving Mother,

Always Watching Over Us.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello and greetings, I officially announce that Fire Emblem Alternative - Dark Chronicles will be a series instead of one-shot. I spent about 4 days to complete writing this chapter. Not much of events in here, just character development and family interacting. Things to take note of:

_ Progatonist's name: Instead of Robin, I use the name Rowen. As in Rowen J. Ilbert from Tale of Xillia series. A respectable and great tactician of Rashugal army, later to the whole Rieze Maxia nation.

_ How to use spell: one page equals one use of magic. If no pages or diagrams were written down, incantations are required and would cost a lot of time to cast. Deeming unusable in combat.

_ Elder/Dark Magic: Dark Mage are generally used as tankers while dressing in nothing but normal(?) clothing made of cloth. Which made me came up with the theory of a dark ritual. Might as well be equal to the Shadowgift skill.

_ Mark, the protagonist from Fire Emblem game on GBA: yes I ship him with Lyn, beat it punk :V He will also become Rowen's inspiration and source of knowledge.

I guess that is enough at the moment. Tell me what do you think about Robin's childish reaction to Aversa, her devotion to him and Tharja's passing. It would help a lot with writing the story. :)

 **REview Answers! GO !**

 **Xillax** **:** Thank you, I play a year after it got released in NA. A bit late I guess, but never late to write a fanfiction XD And honestly, you're right. No one has ever write a story where a 1st gen shepherd made it back to the past. I'm doing my best ( with the grammars ) to write the best story I could. Hopefully being able to finish it :)

 **Guest:** Right the feel right ? Another feel moment for you. I actually don't know if it was heart breaking enough though. Only readers can tell. Harem with future children ? I'll think about it. Maybe Nah or Cynthia. Because having Chrom as a father-in-law and Nowi as mother-in-law is very hillarious XD

 **Muggzy** : :3 Dream come true isn't it ? Aversa and Robin (Mine is Rowen) got raised together ! And wreck havoc together too XD

 **Guest :** Well every harem story has the same mistake: love at first sight. Aye you can use it once but to use it on every female character ? Please... It would soon become a bloodbath than a harem. Nice boat anyone ?

 _ **All criticism, challenges and ideas are welcomed !**_

.

.

.

" Hmmm ~ Hm hmm ~ Hm hm hm hmm ~ " (Yosuga no Sora main song - Negai)

Up on the green hills, where the wind blows gently through the grass. One man rested his back on the ground and looking at the cloud above. While humming a melodic tune, which sounded sad and happy at the same time. His humming attracted the pair of royal siblings who was taking a ride with their trusted knight.

The girl was the first to react, dragging her brother along. There, up on the green hills, they met him.

Dressed in dark purple pants and an ebony white shirt,

silver hair reflected the sunlight with a bright smile.

" Oh hello, Chrom. We finally met."


	3. C2 - The Everchanging

**Fire Emblem Alternative - Dark Chronicles**

 **Summary:** We have heard the stories. Of the Great Exalt whom hailed as the reincarnation of the Hero King. Of the Shepherds, who never back down from invaders. Of the children, who crossed through time and space to save the future.

Now hear the tale, of a selfish woman and her sacrifice. If you want to make things right, do it over again at the beginning. By yourself.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem series nor any of it creative content. This is purely made from my passion and love for the story and the characters. All music references belong to their respective performer, creator, musician  & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

 _This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

 **"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02 - The Everchanging**_

Time is a mystery thing. For every second you spent will become the past, every moment you enjoy is the present and every intent will become the future. To be able to turn back time, is like a race. Because when it is possible, it never happens just for once.

Therefore... The winner, will be the first and furthest one.

And we all know who is it that made it there first.

Can you feel it ?

The future is changing.

Even the Gods cannot stop it.

* * *

 _ **The Children...**_

Time traveling was... strange.

That is the only word Lucina could use to describe the feeling she was having. The moment she stepped through the gate. She found herself free falling in a tunnel of light and blue waves. She should be scared but instead, Lucina found herself being calmed.

For she knew the moment she arrived, she would be able to see _him_ again. Along with the aunts she couldn't remember. Many scenarios went through her minds. So many things to say. But before all that, Lucina had to make sure that the future will be changed.

They will live and Grima will not be resurrected.

During the free-falling session, Lucina noticed a slight change in the tunnel. A wave of purple light suddenly appeared and washed through her body.

The pain came so sudden. It came from inside her head. Images flashed through her mind. Memories of another time. They all belong to her but at the same time, not hers. She could feel her body changing, lessons and skills learned from another time imprinting themselves into her.

It ended suddenly as it came.

Her body kept on falling through the tunnel of time. Her mind adjusting to the memory they received. She remembered her loving mother, reading story while placing Lucina in her lap. She remembered her father, learning sword-fighting skills from him. She remembered a silver haired man, carrying her and another silver haired boy in both hands. She remembered...

" ...-cina. Lucina. LUCINA !"

She woke up and the first thing she saw was a face. Sharp feature with a pointed chin, hawk-like eyes with golden irises. Dark ashen skinned in contrast to his silvery and spiky short hair. He was holding her tightly with his strong and hard arms. Afraid that the moment he let go, she would be whisked away and lost in the tunnel of time.

She knows him, he is...

" I...I-... S-Salem ? What happened to me ?"

" Thanks Naga you're alright."

Salem let out a breath of relief before answering her. His voice was low, much like his father's, she remembers.

" You suddenly screamed, clutching your head and fell unconscious. I was scared. What happened to you ? Is it Grima ? Did he attacked us ? I thought Naga protected us. Are-"

" Salem, stop. I'm alright. " She stopped him before he could continue. " Must be some unwanted side-effect from time traveling. But I'm feeling fine now. So stop worrying."

" ... I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm your knight and bodyguard. It is my duty to worry and protect you."

Lucina let out a tired sigh. Her childhood friend plus personal knight. But as they grown, he became more that of a knight than a friend. At least Salem never stepped out of line and pampered her like the rest of the knights did. He made sure she could fight her own battle and be there when she really needs it. A bit too protective at times though.

But despite being close to each other most of the time, there is a distance between them. He stopped calling her name years ago when they reached the age of fifteen. It's always Princess here, Princess that... Wait a minute, she finally noticed.

" You called my name." Lucina pointed out.

" Pardon ?" Salem has confused look on his face.

" You called me Lucina... Why did you stop calling me that ? And don't say because I am a Princess. That didn't stop you before. Why then ?"

The ashen skinned archer didn't answer. He released her body, instead holding her by the arm, making sure they will not be separated. At the end of the tunnel, a gate was opened.

" We got work to do. That doesn't mean I'll forget about this conversation."

Salem looked away from her, his eyes bore in the back of his right hand, where a strange birth mark could be seen. The young man gritted his teeth in frustration.

 _" Why me ? Why us ?... It doesn't matter. I will be free. I will set us all free. Father, I'll end this curse. Even if it means the end of our line."_

Together, they fell through the gate and into the night sky. The forest below them burned hot as a testament to their fiery will. The future, will be changed. One way or another.

* * *

 _ **The One... Nineteen years.  
**_

What is a dream ? An experience of images, sounds and feelings during one's sleep ? A premonition of a future yet to come ? Or simply one's feeling and emotions came to be ?

Rowen picked the last option. For only inside his dream that he could see her again. At first, he didn't recognize her. For she was younger than he remembered. Much, much younger. She was beautiful, one would say breathtaking. She was much gentler to him than he remembered. That was why he knew, he was dreaming.

When did she appear in his dream ? It was one year after they started training in Regna Ferox. He started having nightmares. Of the world burning, people he did not recognize dying, a monstrous being towering over the sky, destroying everything in its wake.

The sleepless dream continued for a week before she came. She walked through the dark layer of his dream and squatted the dark away. The monstrous being roared in anger before vanishing with the darkness. The sky lit up as well as everything around him. When its all over, he found himself standing inside a blue lit cave.

It was the Ruin of Time. It was his home.

Starting from that night on, he could sleep soundly. Whenever he dreams, it was not of the nightmare, but of his old home... and her. She never spoken, not a single word. But she listened and talked to him using simply gesture. He must had missed her a lot to dream about her. Or is it that she kept watch over him even after dead ?

Honestly, he did not care. Dream or not, he hoped it would not end anytime soon. He shared his dream with Aversa out of concern. He thought his sister would get freaked out and strip him down to check for hexes. But no, she only smiled and demanded to hear about his dreams. About _her_.

For a dream, she was very real. She approved when he told her about his achievements, his skills and talent. She disapproved when he became too confident, arrogant and self-centered. She encouraged him whenever he felt sad or downed.

She's always there for him... Even then.

His dream came, for the first time in eight years, a nightmare.

Rowen found himself standing in the middle of a collapsing building, fire and rubble surrounding him. Bodies littered the place, many faces he couldn't recognize back then. But he knew one, the body before him. White cloak covering his tall form, hair blue-er than the deep sea and eyes deeper than the sky itself.

There lied the Exalt's brother, Prince Chrom. He was definitely dead. With a gaping wound in the chest.

" yOu kIlLeD HiM."

An inhuman voice echoed. Rowen felt his whole body vibrated along with the building. Looking up, he saw the monstrous being in his previous nightmares. Though this one was taller, clearer and... uglier.

" What are you talking about ? I did not kill him."

One would not be so calm to question a gigantic monster. But Rowen would, because he knew it was a dream and it would end soon when _she_ came. Beside, he outgrown the time when he would cry in a corner, waiting for the nightmare to disappear on its own.

" yOu kIlLeD HiM. yOu dRoVe yOuR OwN HaNd tHrOuGh hIs bOdY. yOu kIlLeD EvErYoNe yOu kNoW, eVeN YoUr fAmIlY. yOu'rE JuSt lIkE Me, EvIl, TrAiToRoUs, YoU OnLy sEeK To kIlL AnD DeStRoY. tHe dEsTrUcTiOn oF EvErYtHiNg."

Rowen looked down on his hands... and true to the creature's words. Sticky red blood coated his whole hands, through his cloak and gloves... Gloves ? Cloak ? When did he started wearing full fingered gloves ? Cloak too ?

" ... You're a pretty failure of a nightmare."

The creature obviously did not expect that answer, it looked stunned. Because it didn't move, get it ?

He chuckled then running his hands through his body. He found a small tome strapped beneath the cloak and flipped through it. Lots of Anima magics but not a single Elder magic page. This nightmare failed so bad it wasn't even funny. Well, at least it got his favorite spell right.

" So... I killed them." Rowen gestured to the bodies around him. " You. Made me kill them."

The creature did not react to his accusation, which only confirms his theory. For he would not killing the one he promised to seek out and protect.

" Now I will kill you."

Holding his tome in one hand and another hand lit up with lightning, Rowen took his stance. As soon as he did that, the creature before him roared out. A strong shock-wave rushed at him, knocking him back into a pile of rubble. The whole building started collapsing even more.

Rowen groaned in pain... Pain ? He didn't remember feeling pain in his previous nightmare before. Above him, a piece of the dome collapsed. He quickly rolled just a mere second away from being crushed to dead... Can he even die in a dream ? His instinct told him yes. This was not like his old nightmare from years ago.

 _" What am I suppose to do ? When will I wake up ? Where is she ?! "_

Rowen became panic, every attacks he sent over the creature's way proved to be useless. Even his Thoron spells and a Goetia spell he got from a tome belong to a dead Dark Knight, whose body was mutilated beyond recognition. Rowen's body was weak for he did not have the blessing of the Elder Earth any longer.

To sum it all. This was the worst nightmare he ever had.

Not so long after, Rowen found himself being stuck beneath a statue. His legs was crushed. The pain was too much, he screamed in agony. This body of his just weren't made to fight against this monstrosity. He was about to die. He only hoped that it would be not for real.

" yOu wIlL DiE AnD I WiLl bE FrEe oNcE MoRe !"

The creature lifted its claw, about to end Rowen's life. But when the gigantic claw got near him, it was bounced back. A dark barrier stopped it from getting his life. It's roared again in fury. The ground beneath its split opened, out came many chains. They wrapped themselves against his nightmare.

Rowen started feeling faint, probably from losing too much blood. He wondered if he could bleed to death in a dream ?

The sound of footsteps came near and what he saw next brought a smile to his face. She came, she finally came.

" You're late." He breathed out, trying to smile despite the pain and nearing to unconsciousness.

The woman, dressed in the most scandalous dark mage dress. He actually finds them beautiful and very fit for Elder mages. Ylissean just didn't agree with him. Not that he cares.

With a wave of her hand, the statue lifted off his legs and flew away into a corner. She put him against a stone, kissing him in the head before walking away. Rowen's sight started to fade but he wasn't worried. He would be fine now that she came.

The last thing he saw was the creature being reduced to the size of man... It became a man. He couldn't see clearly anymore. His mother's younger form came near it and promptly slapped it on the face, hard. The sound told him so.

He chuckled. Now realizing where did his sister learn to slap.

* * *

Opening his eyes once more, Rowen found himself back in the world of reality. Covering his eyes from the sudden invasion of the sun, he realized that the sky was clear, plus the gentle breeze of grass and flowers. No wonder why he decided to take a nap while waiting.

Raising from the grass, he took a look over the hill and noticed that they haven't arrive yet. The Elder mage decided to stretch his muscle to get the soreness off his system. His magic tome still lie safely next to where he laid.

He thought about the dream. At first he thought it was another failed attempt of his nightmare, coming back to haunt him. Imitating him. He wears finger-less gloves, not a normal one. He did not wear cloak with Grimleal symbols. It did get his ebody shirt right, though. And he definitely did not wear boots.

He was an Elder mage for Naga's sake. They worn sandals or barefoot, in his case, barefoot. Because he likes it. Also a way to annoy those rich folks whenever he stepped into their house. Real noblemen respect others tradition, not looking down on it. Main reason, it is his way to compensate for his connection with the earth. His sister... the less he talks about it, the better.

He spent another half an hour laying on the grass, humming his favorite tune. Thanks to his humming, he got to see the people he was waiting for. For they was attracted to his tune. He saw them coming and greeted them with a genuine smile. Because after nine years waiting and training, he finally got to the chance to complete his promise and maybe, settle down for real.

" Oh hello, Chrom. We finally met."

* * *

When one talks about a Prince. Men would think about pampered brats that swing their sword as if dancing and causes troubles in the name of their fathers. Women would imagine a dazzling man, riding on top a white horse with the same white cloak billowing behind him. Many of that were true, especially for the Prince of Ylisse, for the latter case.

Prince Chrom, not only good-looking in the female's eyes, also possessed a hardened battle skills, tempered through his patrol around the kingdoms with his fellow companions, the Shepherds. He was a natural born leader with a good sense of righteous, responsibility and fairness.

But young he was. The prince, along with his little sister, princess Lissa. Still loved to travel (or patrol) the kingdom with few guards. Not realizing how dangerous it was if they were to get ambushed. The Hero King's descendant or not, that was plain stupid and arrogant.

Those were Rowen's impression of the Prince when he met him for the first time. His eyes couldn't help but twitch when he saw that there is only one knight escorting them. But the knight proved to be capable.

Upon his greeting, he knight moved his horse forward between the royal siblings and Rowen.

" Halt, keep your distance, Plegian. State your name and business." The knight ordered, the spear in his hand readied to use at any moment.

" Peace, Frederick. We were the one that seek him out because of his humming." Chrom stepped up and greeted Rowen.

" But I must ask, friend. You know my name while we do not know yours."

He noticed how the Prince's stance closed off, hand placed over the pommel of his sword, the famous Falchion. He smiled internally, at least the Prince still knows when to be cautious around strangers.

" I'm honestly sorry. My excitement seems to get the better of me. My name is Rowen, hail from Plegia, a humble merchant and mercenary."

He bowed with one hand on his chest. A formal way to greet a royal family member.

" Well met, Rowen. I expected a much more exotic name for a Plegian." The prince offering a handshake, much to Rowen's surprise. He happily accepted it.

" This here is my little sister, Lissa."

" Heya."

The small little girl next to Chrom waved at him. She has such a bright and happy smile that Rowen couldn't help but smiling back. The girl proved to be a bundle of joy.

" Mister stoic here is Frederick the Wary, my knight commander and friend."

" A name I carry with pride. I must ask, mister Rowen. You claimed to be a merchant but I see no goods nor carriage. Which left a mercenary... What is your intent to approach milord ?"

Questioned the knight, not leaving Rowen out of his sight. The silver haired man put his hands up in a peace gesture.

" I mean no harm, ser knight. I am indeed a merchant. My carriage and goods is in the next town with my sister in charge. I stayed here to wait for one person, namely Prince Chrom here. My reason is as follow: me and my sister wish to serve Prince Chrom and his country. We hope he would agree and get us a new home."

Chrom was surprised to hear that. Because not many people wanted to join the army, less about his Shepherds. Ylissean are peaceful in nature. They do not seek conflicts. Especially not after what his father did...

" Oh oh, you're a merchant ? What are you selling ? Can I have a look ?"

" Easy there Lissa. You can browse his goods when we get there. I must ask first, friend. Why us ? you are Plegian. Wouldn't it be better to serve your own country ?"

Rowen's expression darkened, enough to alarmed Frederick. But the knight realized that the expression he was showing was that of disappointment. He was disappointed, of what, they would know then.

" Prince Chrom, you must know, our country worship Grima and Grimleal is our national religion. It is mandatory. So what happens when one refuse to worship the God of Destruction ? They got killed, of course. Not every Plegian is Grimleal, Prince Chrom. Me and my sister are one of the few."

By mentioning the Grimleal, Rowen intentionally reminded Chrom and Lissa of their father's sin. The state Plegia is in was all the previous Exalt's fault. The country, more than half was desert terrain. Became even poorer after the invasion. The one that suffered the most was the people.

" Since our early years, we've been traveling, me, my sister and our late mother. We've witness the Halidom with our own eyes. Regna Ferox is harsh in both nature and society, hence why the strongest warriors hail from there. Ylisse seeks peace, fairness and avoid conflicts, the epitome of peace. We learned to worship Naga and peace in those years. Then tried to protect the remaining good parts of our homeland. It proved to be... futile, I must say."

Everyone had solemn look on their faces. For they knew what he was talking about. Gangrel, the Mad King of Plegia, always seeks to ignite war between two countries. Despite their current Exalt's attempts at keeping their fragile peace in place. Sooner of later, war would break out and things will gone to hell.

" My mother, in her last moment, ask us to make a promise. A promise to protect the peace and seek a new life. She told us to serve the new Exalt and to protect the Ylisse royalty line. In doing so, settle down and find a home for myself. Beside, both me and my sister are trained in combat. We'll be a good addition to your bandwagon. "

Then he turned to Lissa and give her his usual business smile.

" Also, we can make sure to give you a good discount on our goods, coming from all over the Halidom."

At this Lissa seems to brighten up even more. She dragged Chrom over and they started whispering to each other. Leaving Rowen alone with the knight. Frederick, still watching the stranger, was trying to remember something. Rowen just stood on his spot with his usual friendly face.

A few minutes later, the royal siblings rejoin them. Chrom started off with a light cough in his hand.

" Ahem, me and my sister could see the benefit of having more fighters and proper quartermasters in our company. We are skeptical to your story but decided to give you the benefit of doubt. Emmeryn did say I'm a good judge of character."

Rowen's face lit up upon hearing that. Things were going smooth for him.

" Let us talk about it more with your sister, we're heading to the next town anyway."

" Of course, Prince Chrom. I'll be right behind you."

The blue haired royal scratched his head, looking uncomfortable.

" Drop that Prince stuff. Just call me Chrom. Everyone does. It feels weird to hear it coming from my friends."

Rowen had a dumbfounded look on his face. He expected the Prince to be less-formal compared to other royals. But not that much. Turning to Frederick to ask for advice, only for the knight to shrug it off.

" Chrom it is then. Lead the way then, my friend."

With that, they get on horseback and resumed their journey to the next town. But the Ylisseans noticed something was off. They all looked at the Plegian, waiting. But when it was obvious that he wasn't going to do anything. Lissa decided to ask.

" Hey Rowen, where's your horse ?"

Rowen finally realized why they haven't depart yet and answered.

" Ah I see, we only have one horse for the carriage and he is with my sister. Please do not worry, I can run, pretty fast at that."

His answered earned many reactions from them. Lissa admired him for his stamina, Chrom was tempting to test his strength against him while Frederick, for once, had an approving look on his face. The group soon left the grass hill and headed to the town. When they came, the first thing they saw.

Was a column of smoke, reaching to the sky.

* * *

 _ **The Temptress...**_

The art of understanding has many branches. Seduction, deceiving and the most common of all, trading. But they all come from the same thing, to understand others, what they needs, wants and how to get the best benefit from them while making them happy all the same.

But that was not all, trading requires goods to trade with.

And for travelers, it was never hard to get their hands on exotic goods. Because a common thing in one land will be exotic in another. That was how Aversa learn to become a good bargainer and a sharp woman.

Their wares were few but not cheap nor low in quality. They have the sharpest swords from Regna Ferox, the strongest shields and spears, the most potent vulnerary and the most quality spell books, written by themselves.

Those were the few merchandise. They mostly trade in spices, clothing articles and herbs. Well, since weapons are not so desirable in time of peace. Though Aversa has a feeling things would change soon, very soon.

Currently, she was sitting inside the carriage, reading a book using a lamp run on magic. For fire are forbidden inside the transportation. Fearing it would caught fire and burned down.

The dim light barely illuminate her beautiful features. At the age of twenty-six, a full grown adult, Aversa had become the type of woman that would make men turn their heads the moment they set eyes on her. She was on the scale with those so called exotic beauties. The Elder marks on her body just add more to the mystery air that surrounds her.

She was like a witch of old tales. Deadly yet desirable.

Which was why those men only dare to look at her from a far. For you don't mess with a mage, even when she is a merchant. It has a drawback to it. They barely has any customer, at all.

Most people that approached them was because of the advertisement sewed into the carriage's side.

 ** _Mercs for Hired_**  
 ** _Problems are solved with the right price._**

So they were more of a mercenary band than merchant. Though when it was her brother that doing the selling, they got more customer. Mostly females, much to Aversa's annoyance. Women and men, they're all the same.

Her silent reading time was interrupted when people started screaming and running.

" Bandits ! Bandits coming from the plain !"

Closing her book and stepped off her carriage, Aversa saw a band of dozen men riding into the village, weapons in hands. They started killing the villagers and burning things... Bandits steal and kill, yes. But what's left to steal if they just burn down everything and killing everyone ? Slaves fetched a lot in the desert market in Plegia. That's a fact.

 _" Those weren't bandits."_ She concluded.

One bandit spotted her, his eyes filled with bloodlust and a crazed look in them. Pulling his horse reign, the large man directed his ride at her, his sword gleamed under the sunlight, ready to strike.

The woman pulled something long from her carriage as the man rushing at her. A cruel smile appeared on her lips as she drove the thing through the man's chest, lifting him off the horse in the process. The man let out sound of gurgled, trying to remove himself off the spear.

" Persistent aren't you ? Sorry."

The ashen skinned beauty swung her spear, throwing the man off of her weapon. The body slide along the ground before coming to a stop. The remain bandits, seeing the body of their fellow man, stopped their ravaging act and focused on one single person. Aversa twisted her iron spear and pointed it at them in an act of provoking.

" But I don't like persistent men."

* * *

" There's smoke ! Something big is burning." Lissa was the first to speak.

Frederick decided to correct her. " In fact, the town is burning, milady."

" Those blasted brigands. Everyone, with me !"

Chrom waste no time to unsheathe his sword and rushed his horse into the village. Lissa and Frederick did the same. Much to their surprise, the Plegian mercenary went pass them... on his own feet.

They saw how the man was able to keep up with their horse in a casual ride. But to outrun a horse in a rush ? Incredible ! They wonder if he just have great stamina and reflex, or was it because the man was worried about his sister. It could be both.

" Chrom, fight them with me. Ser knight, you go around and pick off any single bandits. Try to finish them in one strike. Princess, you can't fight but you can help those who are injured. Now go !"

The trio caught up with him just in time to see a woman getting attacked by the bandits. They were trying to outrun her with numbers, cornering her. But the woman knew it and always on the move, not wanting to get caught. But she was struggling and the bandits know it. One bandit willed his horse forward, attempting to strike her from behind.

Too caught up with the bandits on the front and on her sides, she couldn't avoid it.

" AVERSAAA !"

Rowen went for the rescue. The silver haired man jumped in between the rider and his sister. In his right hand held a black iron staff in the length of a sword. He swung the weapon directly into the horse's head. A sickening crunch sound could be heard as the staff made contact with the poor beast's skull, breaking it.

The horse, along with its rider, collapsed to the side. The beast will never get back up again. The bandit though, only got scratches and small bruises from the fall. As he was trying to push himself up. The first thing he saw when looking up was an angry face looking at him. Next came the same staff that ended his horse's life.

He feel nothing after that. As his head was smashed to a bloody pile of bone and flesh.

The bandits, with their numbers reduced from a dozen to eight, became more angrier. They entered a state of frenzy and started roaring. But that didn't stop a prince and his knight from stopping them. Chrom and Frederick enter the fray. Together with the Plegian siblings, they began taking down the bandits, stopping them from harming the villagers.

Lissa got off her horse and started helping the villagers. She wasn't ready to wield a weapon and join the fight yet.

During the fight, Chrom somehow left his horse to fight on the ground. He was much more use to combat on his own feet after all. The Ylissean prince lived up to his fame in battle prowess and fought against two bandits at the same time. And he was winning. When another bandit tried to stab him in the back, Rowen appeared and smacked him in the hand with his iron staff.

The bandit's hand was broken immediately. Another swing on his leg and the thug lost his ability to walk. Chrom noticed that and nodded to him in thanks. Together, back to back, the duo started cleaning out the rest of their enemies.

Frederick used the mobility of his horse and his keen senses to take out any stray bandits, preventing them from running. That was when he noticed a cloaked figure standing from the side, flame burning in his hands. A fireball was flung his way. Frederick maneuvered on his horse and let the magic went above his head.

" A mage ?! They have mage !"

" Don't get distracted, you little sheep !"

A burly bandit suddenly appeared and swung his axe at Frederick. Just as the axe was about to strike, it was stopped by Frederick's sword. The knight saw the attack coming and dropped his spear in order to use his word to parry the strike. His strength must had impressed the bandit, because he looked surprise. His attack was easily stopped.

Still holding his calm expression, Frederick knocked the bandit away from him and slashed at his enemy. The bandit screamed in pain and fell into the ground, hugging the wound on his neck. He'll be dead in a few seconds.

The mage from before made use of the chance and sent another fireball at Frederick. The knight knew he couldn't avoid this one and braced himself for some burn. Then someone jumped over his horse and squatted the fireball away with a light barrier.

A stream of fire came out from the person's hand and swallowed the mage. The mage collapsed to the ground, his body covered in flame. His screaming died out in a few seconds. His body was still burning, for a long while.

Frederick recognized the woman whom Rowen rescued before. He took in her features: ashen skinned Plegian, goddess beauty, silvery long hair with a revealing dress. The knight finally remembered. Why he found them and their story so familiar. He needed to tell his lord right away.

* * *

" H-Help me."

" Move a muscle and I will kill this bitch."

The bandit, the leader it seems, threatened while holding a maiden in his hand. The young girl was too afraid to do anything. The leader used the moment Frederick was occupied to take a hostage. Chrom and Rowen were angry with themselves, letting this monster had the chance to make things difficult for them.

" Drop your sword, princey or things won't be pretty for her."

Chrom gritted his teeth, wrecking his brain trying to find a way to rescue the girl.

" I guess It couldn't be helped then."

Rowen suddenly said and lower his staff. Before Chrom could question his action, the silver haired male put his left hand forward, muttering a foreign incantation. Purple energy flowed from the tome strapped on his back into his hand. He was a mage. Chrom thought the tome was some kind of strange shield because it was strapped into the Plegian's back. But it was actually a magic tome !

The bandit sensed the danger and decided to act. But the magic was faster than him. Dark smoke rushed into his nose and into his brain. The bandit released the hostage, clutching his head in pain. Blood started pouring from his eyes, nose and ears. He dropped to the ground, his body won't stop bleeding. It was a gruesome sight to behold.

" Well, that's the end of that."

Rowen cleaned his staff with a piece of cloth before strapping it back on his hip. Chrom simply swung his sword to clean the blood off. For nothing could stain Falchion. The villagers started gathering around them and cheered. The relief of being saved from bandit won over their fear of elder magic.

" Heyyyy ! " Lissa ran to them, looking a tad bit dirty and sweaty.

" You are awesome, Rowen ! And well done, Chrom. Just like usual."

Chrom smiled and put a hand on Rowen's shoulder, shaking it in a friendly gesture.

" Geez, way to appreciate a man's work, Lissa. But really Rowen, you smashed through them brigands like they were clay dolls. Magic and good tactics. You really are a well trained mercenary huh."

" Because they are not simple mercenary milord."

Frederick walked up to them on foot, leading his horse in one hand. Aversa walked beside him.

" They are the Silver Wagon. A duo of Plegia sibling traveling the land, acting as mercenary and merchant. They are known for their chivalry for the weak and their ruthlessness against wrong-doers. They are wanted criminals in their own homeland because of their transgression against the Grimleal and its army."

Lissa's eyes widen from hearing what Frederick said about Rowen and his sister. Chrom was the same but he also has a look of recognition in it. He heard the story but never realized they were the one.

" I didn't remember them at first." Frederick continued.

" But I do now, after seeing the way they fight. Strong as a bear, smashing through man like they were thin trees. Like a reaper, impaling man before they could see. And they're both Dark Mages."

" Hey I resent that. We're Elder Mages, not Dark Mages !"

Rowen cut Frederick off. He never get used to being call Dark. There is nothing dark about ancient magic.

" There are stories about you sibling sacrificing men to perform a magic ritual."

The knight said in a matter of fact tone.

" Those weren't intentionally. Those bandits wasted too much of our time that we couldn't manage to catch an animal for dinner. We have to make deal with them instead."

A very uncomfortable silence followed right after that. Lissa and Chrom couldn't help but moved a bit further away from him.

Aversa picked that moment to smack her brother's head with the butt of her spear, earning a yelp of pain from Rowen.

" My brother meant to say that we did not have enough time to catch an animal to offer the Elder gods and make dinner with it. Instead we slit the throat of one bandit and had dinner at a kind lady's house. After all, blood is blood."

The temptress explained with a plain voice. Chrom and Lissa has a look of understanding then. Still feeling uncomfortable about the whole offering thingy. She turned to Rowen who was massaging the spot where she hit him.

" And brother dearest, stop making people think we are evil mages who sacrifice our victims and ate their bodies. Being a witch, I can bear. Just not a man-eating monster."

" ... Sorry, sister." He sheepishly answered.

Lissa giggled seeing they interacted with each other. Chrom smiled too but in a sadway. They reminded him of old times, when he could spend time with Emm, getting scolded by her... She was too busy to spend time with her sibling now, with her duty as the Exalt and all. Cleaning up their father's mess and sins.

" Milord, I noticed that those brigands use the same accent as these sibling."

" They're from Plegia then... Damn those blasted beast. Will they ever satisfy ? One war after another ?!" The prince cursed in his breath.

" The villagers are totally helpless against them. They're just innocent people who only wishes to go about their normal life."

Lissa couldn't help but shed a tears for them. She cured the worst of them to the best of her ability. She knew how much they had suffered because of those evil men.

" We've met many bandits and thugs in our travel. Those were not bandits, I assured you."

Aversa informed them.

" Figured as much." Chrom scowled, feeling more hate raising up inside him.

" Do not be swept up in your anger., milord. It will cloud your judgment. That's why we're here. The Shepherds will protect the sheep from any kind of wolves."

Rowen perked up hearing what the knight said.

" Ah so that is why you called yourselves Shepherds. Men who protect the innocent flocks of sheep. A most fitting name."

That seems to lighten the mood as everyone smiles. Aversa already went back to the carriage to put things in order. Rowen helped her. The villagers offered food and warm bed to the group. But Chrom politely declined, saying they needed to go back to the capital, Ylisstol, as soon as possible. Which made Lissa panic. As they would be camping in the forest. Frederick reminded her that she said she would be 'getting used to it'.

The princess pouted and refused to look at the knight anymore.

" Milord, I am still skeptical about the sibling's reason to join us." Frederick said while preparing his saddle.

" But I admit they are good additions to our company. As good as a leader you are, milord, you are no tactician. I am not comfortable with the thought of having Plegians in our group but the things they did in their homeland left quite a good mark in their records. The sibling been doing it for years, also."

" They fought to protect those villagers, Frederick. I believe their cause are pure. Though their methods are a bit..."

" Straightforward ?" Lissa voiced her thought.

" That's one way to put it." Frederick chuckled. " I believe Rowen is willing to tell you more of his tale. I heard a lot of fascinating things about them. Mostly rumors but you know what they say, when there's smoke, there's fire."

With that Frederick started telling Lissa stories he heard from fellow knights and from the taverns. Which helped him earn back the point he lost with the little princess from before. All the while Rowen and Aversa finally finished packing their carriage and moved next to Chrom's group. The prince greeted them.

" Welcome to the Shepherds, Rowen and Aversa of Plegia. We'll be honor to have you with us."

" The honor's ours, Prince Chrom." Aversa answered for them, Rowen was just happy that they were one step closer to their cause.

" Yeah about that Prince thingy..."

He hated it they called him that.

* * *

" YUUMMMMMYYY !" Lissa declared as she bit on the piece of meat.

" I never had any bear meat tasty as this. I don't care about the food chains, good meals all the way ! How did you make it so tender and tasty ?"

The female mage chuckled. " Spices and skills, Lissa dear. Everything is an art, especially cooking."

Chrom was digging on his meat with fervor. The same could be said about Rowen. They might as well be brothers.

" Well I hope one of you don't mind attending the cooking duty once awhile then. You sure you don't want any, Frederick ?"

" It-It's alright milord. I already had my fill." The stoic knight refused, looking a bit conflicted.

" Ohhhh reeeaaallly ?"

The knight sweat dropped at his princess's accusation. They had a good meal and a good laugh from that.

Soon everyone tucked in for the night. Lissa was very happy to take Aversa's offer to spend the night inside the carriage with her. The night was quiet and peaceful.

But it suddenly became too quiet.

Chrom was the first to noticed the morbid silence. Lissa was woke up by his movement, together they decided to have a look around. Forest wasn't suppose to be this quiet. No sounds of any nocturnal creatures, no bugs of any kind. They were getting worried.

Then the ground below them shook violently. The whole forest started shifting. No, it was the land that shifted. Chrom realized the danger they're in and urged his sister to run.

As they ran, the earth continued shaking and breaking apart, hot magma erupted from the newly created cliff, burning everything in its wake. Flaming rock shot into the sky, spreading the fire everywhere. It was a disaster.

During times like this, Lissa really appreciate the torture Frederick put her on. For they made her strong enough to run fast without fearing of being left behind or out of breath. When looking up into the sky, Lissa noticed something.

The sky suddenly shifted and some kind of gate or portal appeared. But that was not the thing that surprised her the most. It was those things that came from the portal. They dropped into the ground and stood up almost immediately. They dressed in armor, their movement rigid, almost like those animated corpse she heard about.

Their red eyes gleamed in the night, looking right at her and Chrom.

He only have a moment to prepare himself when these creatures rushed at him. Swiftly as warrior, they hit hard as one as well. Chrom parried the strike and slashed one across the chest. Instead of falling to its dead, the creature cracking its neck back at him and countered. Chrom blocked the strike, sweating all over because of the creature's immense strength.

Chrom finished it off with a stab through the heart. The monster dissolved into dark purple smoke after.

Too occupied with his opponent, Chrom didn't notice the other monster cornering his sister until she screamed. It was too late then. He could never make it to her in time. Lissa was shaking in fear, holding up her staff to defend herself. The monster lifted its weapon and prepare for the kill.

Suddenly two figures dropped out from the sky, one quickly ran between the little princess and the monster. The axe swung down only to clash against a blade on the stranger's back.

Lissa noticed she was till alive and opened her eyes, looking at her savior for the first time.

He was dressed in a blue outfit, blue and red cape and the same blue hair. A strange mask covering his face from view. The other figure, dressed in a gray hunter outfit with a bow on his back, a dark purple scarf wrapping around his neck, covering his lower face. His bright silver hair was cut short and slicked backward. He has quite a tall and toned build, the muscle on his arms told her that much.

He also has a dark skin tone. The same tone as Aversa.

The silver hair hunter quickly move forward and delivered and kick into the creature's neck, knocking it away from Lissa and her savior. The masked man and Chrom acted then, moved in sync and cut the creature in two. Its body dissolved into nothingness before it can even touch the ground.

Lissa let out a breath of relief, seeing she was safe then.

" Quite an entrance you made there." Chrom spoke as the strange duo put their weapons away. " What's your name ?"

Instead of answering, the masked man ran away.

" Hey wait !" Chrom attempted to stop them, only for the hunter to drop a smoke bomb on his ground.

When the smoke was cleared off, they were gone. Frederick and the rest picked that moment to regroup with Chrom and Lissa.

They did not notice the hunter watching them from the darkness.

Silently knocking an arrow in his bow. The hunter took aim at the silver haired male. Eyes full of determination. Yet it didn't stop his hands from shaking. But he had to do it, for the sake of the future. Then suddenly, he saw her, stepping down from the carriage. Beautiful as the day he lost her.

The hunter relented, his bow wavered, his arrow pulled away. Decided that it was not the time, Salem pulled back into the shadow, rejoining his princess. He would do it, he would do it when everything fails.

He would do it and kill himself after, for the sake of the future.

* * *

 **A** **uthor's Note:** Firstly, I want to say sorry ;_; I got busy with work. I got promoted as a senior tester... And I moved out of my house again. Please forgive me, readers of mine, from both Fire Emblem and Naruto.

Secondly, I hope you like my Robin/Rowen. Aye yes he uses short iron staff as a weapon. They're like swords but instead of stabbing and slashing. It's for smashing and bludgeon things. You find him OP ? I'm sure OP as he is, he cannot solo a whole map :h THat's a fact.

The barefoot part is something I took from Fates, about the whole barefoot mean innocence and honest. I'll go deeper into that next chapter, when he meets Emmeryn for the first time.

Magic tome strapped to his back as a shield is an idea I created myself. I mean, every magic tome uses hardwood or iron as cover. Very effective for armoring. And strapping to his back did not hamper his movement :D And yeah, he looks exactly the photo i use as story pic. Minus the gloves. He wears fingerless gloves.

About the time being changed, well its just that I want to make it interesting and followed the game system. Whenever there's a change in the past, the future will follows. And the children who's still inside the time tunnel will be affected by the change. Simple as that.

 **Salem** ( You know who his mother is, don't you ?) **was modeled after a very famous** Arrrrrr **character**. Even his personality was slightly the same. **Try to guess who he is modeled after :D I'll accept a request from the fastest winner.**

Aversa, yes she still uses spear, and no she haven't get a pegasus yet. Just wait for it. And yeah she is twenty-six. 26. Deal with it. She's hawt and I like it that way.

 **REview Answers ! GO !**

 **Guest:** Ah yes Fates is pretty good. I read the scripts. Haven't got the chance to play it yet. I want to write an Awakening story of my own :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter too. I like Aversa not because of her look but because of her personality. You can't go wrong with a sarcastic woman. I'll add more character development for Aversa later. That's a promise. Tiki... yeah I might add her in the row. Flavia, I'm not sure really. Try to convince me ?

 **Xillax:** I'm glad to hear that I've done well with the previous chapters. As in Rowen's personality. I can say that he is still a bit childish and twisted in someway. But he is a good man as heart :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

 **dragoon109:** Continue reading below. You'll understand why. :3

 **Cloud Narukami:** Harem confirmed. Emmeryn added. Who do you think the pure maiden part is for ? Flavia :V Of course I'll ad Emmeryn into the row. I want to see Chrom punched Rowen/Robin in the face when he found out that his bro slept with his sister. Bwahahahaha XD

 **Sonicdude8:** As you wish, my liege.

* * *

 **Bonus story**

 **Tales of Sorceress**

 **Who Travels Through Time**

 **A Continuous Dream**

It took her nearly two years to stabilize her soul within him. A bit too late because when she was prepared. He was already under attacks. Harnessing the power she got from sacrificing her soul and Elder magic. She managed to push Grima away from his inner soul.

She did not plan to interact with him. Merely observing.

But the moment she saw those longing eyes, Tharja new she just couldn't hold back.

She lost he ability to communicate. For she was no longer among the living. But listen she did. She expressed herself using other methods, and he understood. For eight years, she prepared and protected him. Guided him in everyday she could. Making sure to let him knows that she is still with him. Always watching over him.

Grima was persistent, very. The Evil Dragon would try to sneak pass her barrier now and then. But she made sure he would not be able to do so. She braced herself for the day she knew he would strike with all he could muster.

That day came and she almost failed. She was ensnared, away from him. Rowen was in danger, she could sense it.

With every power she could muster, she tried to break free. But it still cost quite a lot of time. She barely made it. The Elder ones answered her call and ensnared the Evil Dragon with the same chain he used to bind her. Talk about ironic.

He might be invincible in the real world. But in here, within the Realm of Soul and inside Rowen's, he was just another trespasser.

Rowen was half-buried under a statue. She freed him from it and let his soul go back to the real world. Facing toward the Evil Dragon, preparing to banish it once more. She was surprised to see it shifting, into a smaller form... into _him_.

It started speaking, with his voice, his expression, his body.

... Then she snapped.

Tharja moved forward and slapped the creature in the face with all the anger she could find. If she could speak she would curse it to hell and back. Evil Dragon or not. No one uses his face and voice without her permission.

He is hers. He is her Rowen. Her and no one else.

She reminded herself of that fact every time she slapped the imitation. After a dozen strikes, the fake one roared out and vanished into tiny particle of light... Grima is gone, banished once more. She won another day, another battle.

Calming her soul, Tharja prepared herself for the next encounter. She wondered if Rowen has met the Exalt yet. The brazen male one of course. He would know sooner or later, because he always tell her whenever they meet in his dream.

In another night, another dream.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. C3 - Shepherds

**Fire Emblem Alternative - Dark Chronicles**

 **Summary:** We have heard the stories. Of the Great Exalt whom hailed as the reincarnation of the Hero King. Of the Shepherds, who never back down from invaders. Of the children, who crossed through time and space to save the future.

Now hear the tale, of a selfish woman and her sacrifice. If you want to make things right, do it over again at the beginning. By yourself.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem series nor any of it creative content. This is purely made from my passion and love for the story and the characters. All music references belong to their respective performer, creator, musician  & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

 _This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

 **"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03 - Shepherds**_

The forest burned and the earth split. Monsters in human form roaming the place, chasing the living. A duo of male and female, sword and bow in hands, battling against them.

The princess struck with fervor, her blade cut through them like they were leaves. Each time she screams, an enemy fell down and dissolved. Like father, like daughter. Nothing could hold her down.

The hunter, sniping away at enemy from a distance. His arrows hit true. With or without a bow as he stab an arrow into a monster that got close to him. He moves swiftly like a shadow, much like his mother.

Risen, they were. Dark and corrupt power using bodies of the fallen. Even when dead, you cannot escape the Fell Dragon.

Not so far from them, another group was fighting against the risens. Albeit with a much more different number...

A knight rushed by a risen, blazing red hair and armor. Her lance impaled the creature before dragging it body along with her. The risen, being alive(?), struggled while being dragged away.

" DIE ! Ya freak of nature !"

Sully held her weapon up and threw the risen off of it. The body slammed against a tree and dissolved.

" CAPTAIN CHROOOMMMMM !" She screamed out loud.

" AGHHH ! I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em !"

Three more Risens fell from the portal in the sky and landed before Sully.

" That's it ! Come here you ash-faced freaks ! I'm gonna shove this lance right up your a-"

" Hold, milady." A voice cut her off.

" What ?"

" Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

" ... The hell are you ?!"

The rest, as they say, is history. Virion still remember the pain from being kicked in the face that day.

* * *

" Back off you soulless dastards !"

Chrom slam the Falchion against a risen's guard, sending the creature into the group behind. They fell down but only for a moment. The attack was much unaffected. They raised up and attacked once more. Chrom dodged and beheaded one risen. While his knight, Frederick, drove his horse through the rest and impaled another with his lance.

" Rowen ! How're you doing ?!" The prince shouted out loud while defending the narrow gate way with his knight.

" A little busy here !"

The sound of metal crushing against metal and bones cracking could be heard as the male plegian swung his weapons at the risens around him. His sister stood by his side, taking out the Risens that got passed him with her spear.

Moment after the group gathered and took defense inside a fort, abandoned for an obvious reason.

It has no gates, on both sides.

They drove the carriage and their riding horses into the middle and took defense on both side. Lissa stayed on the carriage and tried her best to cast healing spells whenever she can. She was the only reason they could stand and fight against dozens of Risen on even footing.

Swinging his iron staff with both hands, the plegian sent the head of a risen off of its body. The enemies were getting thin then, there were only two risens before him and another four on Chrom's side.

Then suddenly, his instinct picked up and he raised his hand to cover his head.

A woosh-ish sound of an arrow came flying.

It hit Rowen's arm. The thing penetrated his left hand and stuck on it.

" Rowen !" Aversa quickly got by her brother's side to defend him from the remaining Risens.

" Ugh... ARCHERRRRR !"

Swallowing his personal pain, Rowen alarmed his comrades of the danger.

Immediately after that, several arrows shot into the fort and everyone quickly take cover. Chrom took hold of a risen and used it as a human shield. Frederick drove his horse away from the fire line while finishing the last risen inside the fort.

" Blast it ! We're stuck in here." Chrom grunted while laying low beside Rowen.

" Any idea, tactician ?"

Rowen arched an eyebrow at his new name while his sister removing the arrow head and applying bandages.

" You gave us directions ever since we fought against the bandits." Chrom explained with his usual cool and calm tone.

" Now direct us out of this hell hole."

" Right... I can sense the position of the remaining monsters through the Earth..."

He silently thought, trying to come up with a plan. Then he noticed Lissa holding two shields, taken from his wares, protecting herself and his horse from the arrow. A terrible idea, but still an idea, came to his mind.

* * *

" These foul creatures are attacking the fort. Your captain might be inside."

Deduced Virion while watching six archers shooting arrows inside an old fort.

" What ?! Then what are we waiting for ? CHARGE !" Sully reigned her horse and rushing at the risens.

" Ah milady ! Wait !" He attempted to stop her but too late, she's already gone.

The noble man sighed and put an arrow in his bow, releasing it at one of the monster ahead. The arrow whizzed pass Sully and hit the risen between the eyes. Then from inside the fort, a horse ran out carrying two figures on its back.

It was Frederick carrying his lance and... a shield.

Behind him, Chrom was carrying another shield in his free hand.

Together, they cover themselves and the horse from the arrows and rushed at the archers. The creatues were exactly right where they supposed to be, just like their tactician said. Too occupied with the enemies coming from the force, the risens were taken by surprise when Sully crashed into them with her horse.

Their formation was broken. They got picked one by one by Chrom and his company till there were none left.

On the other side of the fortress, Rowen came running at his enemies with only a tower shield in hands. The shield covered his whole body in the front. The risens kept on firing even when he crashed against them.

Aversa used her brother's shoulder as a step and jumped forward from behind him. She rammed her spear through a risen's neck and killing it. Rowen focused on protecting his sister with the shield and killing the down risen using his body.

By slamming his barefeet into the fallen risen's head, crushing its head to a black, bloody pulp.

Using magic was much cleaner and easier. But not so effective inside a forest, burning forest at that. Wind would make the fire gone wilder than it already is and the rest would just start another one.

After the last risen in sight dissolved, the plegian siblings checked their surrounding using both sight and through the Earth. They relaxed when no tainted souls were sensed... There were four new presence though.

* * *

" They're all gone, for the time being that is."

Aversa and Rowen came back into the fortress and met the others.

" That strange thing in the sky is gone also. But I have a feeling it will appear again."

Rowen spoke out his thought. Which seconded by the strangers appeared walking up to them.

" You're correct. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude."

The masked one spoke in a grim tone, much like casting a prophecy about the world's future.

" You have been warned."

" Oh ? How do you know about such thing ?" Aversa stepped up facing the stranger with one hand on her hip.

" And who are you people ?"

Her eyes narrowed on both of them. No need to say she didn't trust them. They knew too much. They also carried the same kind of air she sensed from her late mother. Which made her wary about them.

They both took a step back away from her out of instinct. Memories of the punishments given to them by her surfaced in their minds. Even since her days of youth, Aversa carried an intimidating aura more than others.

" ... You may call me Marth." Answered the masked one after a slight pause.

" Silver Arrow." Said the one with the bow, stealing look at the fancy noble-like archer standing at the corner.

Chrom spoke up upon hearing that.

" Marth? As in the Hero King ? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth pushed her sword out of sight before turning back.

" I'll tell you when we met again, until then."

With that they walked away into the still burning forest.

" Full of mystery isn't he ?"

Rowen commented while petting his horse. The poor thing was scared stiffed, but gladly uninjured.

" I had enough of mysteries and monsters in one night, thank you." The knight spoke with a tired voice.

" But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. I hope everyone had enough rest, we should make haste to the capital."

" Fine by me." Chrom calmly agreed. " Lissa is still tired though, can she ride the cart with you guys ?"

" Sure, why not ? Let's get going then."

They rode through the night till dawn. Introducing each other to the new comers. Which turned out to be an old friend of Rowen and Aversa. Virion took the opportunity to ride close to Rowen and talk in a hush voice.

" Fancy seeing you here, Silver Wagon." Spoke the archer with his chin held high and a straight back. Much like a noble.

" You too, soon-to-be Duke of Rosanne. I see you're still irresponsible as always, leaving on a trip like this." Rowen's voice was full of sarcasm, yet the fallen noble only smirk, taking no offense in his words.

" What brings you here to Ylisse then, my friend ? You're not alone, aren't you ?"

" Actually, I am alone. I sneaked away to be honest. As of to why..." The Valmese shrugged his shoulder.

" Just want to go on a trip and see the world myself. Before taking the reign, like they said."

" No utter motives towards the Ylisse royalty then ?"

Rowen turned his head and smiled at his friend. The dark look in his face contrast with the friendly smile.

Virion paused for a second before chuckling.

" None at all, my friend. So tell me, how did the Exalt siblings earn the loyalty of the notorious Silver Wagon ?"

" A promise, a lifetime peace and a home, I guess." Rowen has a faraway look in his eyes.

" Wherever he goes, I follow." Aversa answered from her seat on the carriage.

" Finally found a pair of shoes to put on I see. A pity you didn't accept mine."

Rowen noticed him looking at his barefeet. The plegian only smiled knowingly.

" Wish we have drinks to cheer with. But I guess words will do for now. To the future."

" To the future." The new tactician pump his fist up together with Virion.

" ... To the future." Murmured Aversa loud enough just for her brother to hear.

" So Virion dear, what's with the wonderful footprint on your face ?"

Here came Aversa's infamous teasing mode...

* * *

" They seems to know each other well."

Chrom commented while watching the newest additions to his force laughing on horse back.

" That fancy guy has the gut to stopped me in the middle of a battle." Sully grunted but she also has an approving look in her eyes.

" Helluva of an archer though. Haven't seen him miss a single shot, yet."

" A coincidence for them to join your force at the same time ? I think not."

Frederick, like usual, couldn't bring himself to believe such thing. Even though it is true that Rowen and Aversa did not anticipate Virion joining the Shepherds the same time as them. The one with the bow claimed to be a Valmese noble, son of a Duke at that.

" I haven't heard of a Duke-to-be joining another country's force just to train himself. This full of dung, milord."

" Well I bet Valm haven't heard of a royal Prince establishing personal force to patrol his country either. There's always first time for everything, Frederick." Chrom countered with his own login.

" Beside, fancy as he is, Virion has my respect. If he truly is who he claimed to be, he must be very brave, or very stupid. To travel on stranger's land alone, just to gather experience to become a good ruler. Even I can't bear to do that Frederick."

Sully laughed out loud hearing that.

" Like we'll let you do that, captain. The moment you disappear is the moment we break through the borders and move forward ! Till we find you."

" I have to agree with Sully, milord. The people would wage war if you suddenly up and gone."

" That, is exactly why I never think about it..." Chrom sweat dropped.

" When we get back to the castle, I'll run a background check with the Valmese noble and the Plegians, just to be sure."

" You do that... What is this ominous feeling in air I'm feeling ?"

Chrom wondered as he look away at the dark blue sky. Dawn is coming, yet it didn't calm his nerve. The shadow didn't vanish... They'll be back when the time comes.

* * *

 _ **Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse.**_

The streets were crowded with people going about with their usual days. There were children's laugh, merchant's shouting and soldier's rowdy voice coming from the taverns. Smiles could be seen everywhere. It is truly the very picture of peacefulness.

" What a wonderful display of peace and harmony. I am so touched."

" Shut it already, can't you speak like a normal person for once !?"

" It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thanks Naga. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick totally ignored Sully and Virion's ruckus.

" Well that's a relief. I can't wait to see big sis again !" Lissa chirped from the wagon.

As soon as she finished, the whole street seem to stopped all of a sudden. The villagers shouting about the Exalt coming to see them. Aversa pulled her carriage to a stop along with the others. Soon the crowd parted way, creating an empty path in the middle.

A woman with long blond hair, wearing a royal green outfit walking through the street. Her face displayed nothing but the calmness of peace and purity. her chin held high but not in arrogance. It was the way of showing her pride in her heritage. Much like the way Rowen and Aversa carry themselves.

" ... She hasn't change, even a bit. The people do change though. It's a relief."

Chrom caught his sentence. " You talk like you've seen my sister before."

" I do. Once in awhile. I first saw her a long time ago when she became the Exalt. I was sitting on the wagon with my family. I witness those very same people throwing rocks and god knows what at your sister. I saw her bleed and collapsed. Yet she never wavered and kept on smiling. Believing in the people's peaceful nature, trying her best to repair the damage your father had wrought upon."

Rowen watched the Exalt interacted with her people. They adored her, showering her with love and blessing.

" One of the reason why we decided if we are to serve someone... It has to be your sister and no one else."

They all watched him looking at the Exalt with a look of conviction, full of determination. Especially Chrom and Frederick, they realized the Prince wasn't the reason why Rowen joined the Shepherd and the Ylissian force.

It was because of their Exalt.

The sibling before them were nearly, if not totally, obsessed with the thought of protecting Emmeryn. There was a crazed look in both sibling's eyes when they talk about protecting the Ylisse's royalty.

Should they be worried ? Or should they be glad ?

 _" I'll let Emmeryn decide it."_ Chrom silently thought to himself. He turned over to his new friends and ask in a casual voice.

" Would you like to meet her?"

" ... What ?"

* * *

" Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. And good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

They were all standing inside the throne room with the Exalt greeting them personally. She came down and hugged both her siblings before greeting Frederick. Rowen couldn't stop the twitching of his eye. That was too casual. TOO CASUAL ! RECKLESS ! How could they take strangers directly to a country's ruler like that !?

 _" Of course it makes our objective easier... BUT !"_

Rowen couldn't help but mentally bang his head on a column. While Aversa remembering her mother's last instructions. The Exalts were naive, truly. The woman crossed her hands and kept her face neutral, refusing to let her emotion showed.

At some point, the conversation switched over to them, the new additions of the Shepherd.

Virion greeted the Exalt in his noble way, minus the flirty poetry tone, he knows when to act proper after all. They recognized him as the real son of Duke Rosanne and let him join the Shepherd. Next came the Plegian siblings.

" You're Plegian ?"

Asked Phila, the Pegasus Knight Commander. Also the Exalt's personal guard. She had a history with the Plegia, before becoming a Knight Commander, the woman was a pegasus knight on the frontier. After meeting the new Exalt, she decided to climb through the rank to protect the new hope of Ylissee herself.

So she is very protected towards Emmeryn. For a good reason at that.

" By blood and birth only, milady. Our late mother made sure that we are raised with an open minded education and outside our homeland. We held no grudge against Ylissian except the dead Exalt, whose crime bored heavily over his children's shoulders."

The whole chamber's air dropped several degree upon Aversa's words. She knew how to make people vulnerable without agitating them. It was her role to play the bad character and her brother's role to play the good one that time.

" Fulfilling the promise to our late mother and to ourselves, we wish to serve you, milady. Making a permanent stop for our nomadic life at the same time."

Emmeryn quietly observed them. She noticed her clothes, Plegian, but also lacking marks of Grimleal on it. Then she noticed Rowen's barefeet. He was wearing nothing. His feet were covered with dry mud and sand. The siblings were merchants she heard, and the clothes they wear were the same quality as royalty if not better.

Then there was only one reason why the man before her did not have any footwear.

Tradition. A very old Plegian tradition forgotten with times.

" They risked their life to protect our people. They even personally saved our life numerous times. That's good enough for me."

Chrom voiced his approval about the Plegian siblings. Lissa seconded immediately.

" I am skeptical about their motives. But I can't deny their origins and the stories I've heard of them from the people... It'd be best to keep them close to me. So I can watch them all the time."

That was Frederick's way of saying his approval. He couldn't just show that he totally support the idea. There were truths in his words also. It's best to friends closer and enemies closer. So you'll be the first to react when they act.

" It seems you've earned my family's faith, Rowen and Aversa. As such, you'll have mine as well."

Both Rowen and Aversa bowed to her in thanks.

" And thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

" They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace."

Frederick had a crooked smile on his face when he answered. Before turning to his fellow Knight Commander.

" Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

" Yes, they've been sighted across Ylisse. Horrors that take shape of soldiers from many countries, Ylisse included."

" Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn waved her hand, signaling the people to start gathering for the meeting.

" Of course." Chrom nodded before going to join her.

Meanwhile Lissa dragged the new Shepherds away to their new base.

* * *

Lissa brought them to the Shepherd's garrison. It was quite spartan because the Shepherd are always on the move or patrolling. A young noble girl came to them and gave Lissa a bear hug.

" Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!"

" Aw Maribelle, you worried too much. I can handle a battle or two. " Lissa returned the hug before they parted.

" Although I could do without the bugs. But the bear stew and barbecue were totally worth it."

" Hey midget, where's Chrom ?"

A big and bulky man entered the conversation. He worn little armor and put his muscle on display for everyone to see. Reminded the plegian siblings of their mentor, Basilio... With the hair of course. Sensing that the conversation was going to be long, Rowen stepped in.

" Sorry to intrude but, could anyone of you tell us where we could put our goods ?"

They all stopped talking and turned to look at him.

" Who are the strangers ?" The man known as Vaike shook his head at them.

" No one's stranger than you, Vaike." Lissa put out her tongue at him, a childish but adorable act.

" Allow me to introduce Virion, a run-away noble from Valm."

" Hey !"

She ignored the protest and continued.

" This here is Rowen and Aversa. They are our newest addition to the Shepherds. Virion can shot at enemy from a mile away !"

It was a bit exaggerating but whatever please the man's ego and made him stay quiet.

" Aversa and Rowen are both Da-... I mean Elder mages and merchants. They got a name Silver something..."

" It's the Silver Wagon, dear." Aversa helped with the rest before turning to walk away. " I'll be making arrangement for our cart and room. See you later, brother."

She walked passed Vaike and shot him a death glare, which made the man shivered. His instinct told him not to mess with that woman or her brother. Then he remembered their name.

" Silver Wagon ? THAT Silver Wagon ?" The man pointed at Rowen with a look of surprise.

" Or so they called us, please to make your acquaintances."

Rowen took Vaike's hand in a friendly handshake. The man's expression turned from surprise to his normal smiling face almost immediately. He tightened his handshake and pulled Rowen in a friendly shoulder drag.

" A fellow fighter then ! Friend ! You gotta tell me if those stories they said about you two routing more than twenty bandits alone were true or not ! I want the juicy details !"

A friendly bloke, Rowen deduced from Vaike's action. While he noticed the noble lady shot him a disdain look before leaving. He was confused. Did he do anything wrong ? Another Shepherd noticed his troubling look and explained.

" Don't take it to heart, Rowen. Maribelle warms to people slowly."

The woman wearing pink armor... Pink ? Quite abnormal, but the tactician admit it looks well on her.

" Or burns too quickly. Pfff ha ha !" Lissa laughed together with Vaike at her own joke.

" But yeah, give her time. She's actually a nice girl. Just nervous around strangers. This here is Sumia, our pegasus knight. Albeit a bit-"

" Hoy friends, I see you're getting to know each other."

Chrom picked that moment to enter the mess hall. Sumia suddenly became nervous. She stammered and tried to step up to greet him. Which resulted in tripping on... her own legs and fell face first on the floor. Rowen winced along with everyone inside the building. That's gotta hurts.

" ... clumsy. But she's very good with a spear ! And on a pegasus !... Although she hasn't got one of her own yet."

Lissa finished her sentence with a sweatdrop.

Chrom knelt down to help her up.

" Sumia, are you alright ? Are those boots of yours acting again ?"

The girl took his hand without realizing it was him, when she did, she stammered again.

" No! I mean, yes! I mean... Ahhh." She sighed before stepping back into the line with everyone.

Chrom had a puzzle look on his face then he quickly passed it off as her usual behaviors. Rowen himself had an amused look on his face.

" Look like someone got a crush on your dear brother." Chuckled the tactician.

" Yeah, everyone knows that except him." Lissa said bluntly, Vaike nodded in agreement.

" Ouch..." He winced, must be hard for poor girl. " Pretty dense of him."

" All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

The group perked up hearing about the country's name. Especially Rowen, but he looked more worried and scared instead of excited.

" We're at the brim of war with Plegia, so we're going to need their warriors strength should it happens. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events..."

The group reminded themselves of the nature disasters and the risen creatures that roam the lands.

" Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us.  
Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—"

" One slot for me !" Lissa spoke up with her fist in the air.

" Me too ! You'll be needing ol' Teach's delicate touch for such a mission !"

A muscular man talking about delicate touch, nice joke, Vaike.

" I'll go as well." A strange voice came out of no where.

The whole group turned toward where it came from and found a hulk mass of armor standing.

The man inside the armor groaned. " I've been here the whole time !"

Lissa pulled Rowen down and whispered in his ear.

" That's Kellam, he's our heavy knight. He tends to disappear in the middle of a battle though."

The tactician couldn't help but sweatdrop... once more.

" He sounds better for an infiltration role than being on the frontline."

All the while Chrom once more proved to be a capable captain, ensuring his soldier's safety and boosting their confident on the battlefield. Also making the lady fell head over heels for him again.

This group is fun, Rowen admitted. Mother was right, if there's any place to start a home. It was there, inside Ylisse.

* * *

That night, the Shepherds prepare for their expedition to Regna Ferox and get rest as soon as possible. For they would depart at the earliest dawn. The halls were mostly empty with only a few guards stationed at the end of each hall.

One guard yawned and rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes. When he looked up he saw someone coming closer. He became wary but when the person stepped into the light, his posture straightened instinctively.

" Lady Emmeryn ! Sire, what brought you here ? Should I wake Prince Chrom for you ?"

" It's alright, friend. I'm just making a short visit. Continue with your duty."

She smiled and walked pass the guard. Walking through the hall, she counted and stopped before the last door at the end of the hall. She knocked lightly and waited. After ten seconds, the door opened and reveal.

" I'm sorry to interrupt yo- Oh my."

The small box she was carrying dropped from her hands and fell onto the floor. Emmeryn covered her mouth to hid her surprise. For standing before her was her brother's tactician, but topless. The dim lit light of the candles reflected his sweaty body, showing her how toned he was.

She also noticed the scars and tattoo that painted on his torso.

A cough broke Emmeryn out of her trance, making her flustered and embarrassed for acting improper. For her to look at a younger man like that ... It was unbecoming of her.

" Lady Emmeryn." Rowen greeted her with a bow. " What can I do for you on this fine evening ?"

Gathering herself, the Exalt picked up the box she dropped and pushed it toward him.

" I want to give you this and hope that you truly meant what you said."

Rowen looked at the box in her hands and accepted it. Opening it he saw... a pair of sandals. Quite well made sandals at that. Look very close to his size also.

" ... You're one of the few that recognized our tradition, Lady Emmeryn. One more reason for me to dedicate my life to protect you and your family."

Rowen accepted a gift with a happy tone.

" Mister Rowen, are you perhaps ... of Plegian royal origins ?" She asked him, very much reluctantly. But she had to know.

" Honestly, I don't know, or care for that matter." He answered truthfully.

" Mother never talk about our origin. But she taught me everything I know. Maybe I am of royalty. But it does not matter since we spent most of our life traveling, living like a nomadic family."

Then his voice suddenly changed to a much sharper and colder tone.

" But I swear this Lady Emmeryn, even if my father is the current king of Plegia, I would gladly end his life if he threaten you or the peace you sought to maintain. You have my words."

She looked him in the eyes and realized he was speaking the truth. The Exalt put her hands on the box he was holding, directly over his own hands. Gently, she squeezed his hands.

" I hope it will not come to that. Thank you for coming to us, Rowen of Plegia. I welcome both you and your sister to our family. I'll bid you goodnight and let you go back to your rest."

She smiled at him, not her usual kind smile but a happy and radiant smile. Much like Lissa but in a more mature way. He was stunned and could only stood there, watching her go back to her own chamber. He only dropped his gaze when her figure disappeared behind the wall.

Rowen got back to his bed and try on his new footwear. His feet was already washed, of course. They fit perfectly. He smiled, they were very comfortable.

There were movements on the bed behind him. Two hands appeared and wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

Aversa hugged her brother, her body bare of any clothes, skin touching skin, sharing the heat with each other.

" You're happy." She spoke while putting her head on his shoulder.

" I am. Plegian male only wear footwear once they settled down and only accept footwear from the one we sworn to serve, directly."

He was looking at the sandals on his feet, eyes shining like that of a child.

" She knows about our tradition. That's a good start. But how will she react when she knows about us ?"

She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it gently. Rowen let out a short grunt much to her liking.

" We'll just have to wait and see... Now where were we ?"

In response to his sister's attack, he turned over and kissed her, passionately. A kiss that shouldn't be shared between siblings.

Slowly he pushed her into the bed and kicked the sandals off his feet. They continued what they were doing before they got interrupted. The temptress welcomed her brother and together, they became one...

The night is still young.

* * *

At the same time in Regna Ferox,

A tournament was going on in order to decide the Champions that will represent Khan Basilio.

Inside the Arena, a silver haired hunter stood facing his opponent. He suddenly felt a flare of anger rose up within him.

Then he strapped his bow back on his shoulder, an action that surprises his opponent.

" I'm sorry, friend. But I have this urge to hurt someone... so bad."

Salem spoke with a menacing tone that send the chills down his opponent's spine. His knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists, ready to fight using them and only them.

" I'm sorry if its hurt... Because it will be."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Welp, short chapter because someone request a bi-weekly chapter. You got your request, mate. And Yeah! that's Archer from F/S Night. I modeled Salem using his image and personality. Not all of it but most of it lol

I'm tempting to write some lemon but... well I don't know :V

Tell me what you think, any ideas, challenges or criticism are welcome.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	5. C3,5 - Interlude to a New Future Past

**Fire Emblem Alternative - Dark Chronicles**

 **Summary:** We have heard the stories. Of the Great Exalt whom hailed as the reincarnation of the Hero King. Of the Shepherds, who never back down from invaders. Of the children, who crossed through time and space to save the future.

Now hear the tale, of a selfish woman and her sacrifice. If you want to make things right, do it over again at the beginning. By yourself.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem series nor any of it creative content. This is purely made from my passion and love for the story and the characters. All music references belong to their respective performer, creator, musician  & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

 _This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

 **"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03.5 - Interlude to a New Future Past  
**_

" Lucina ! Stop climbing already !"

A ten years old Salem shouted to the tree above him. Where a young Lucina could be spotted climbing with her bare hands, dressing like a boy at that. She was already at the mid branches and only a little away from the top.

" Don't be a spoilsport Salem, come join me ! You guys too, it's fun up here ! You could see outside the palace !"

Next to Salem, the other children were getting excited from what they heard. Little Owain, Cynthia and Morgan started jumping up and down, eyes sparkling with excitement. But they settled down when Salem shot them his adult glare.

" No one's going to climb ANYTHING ! Or else I'll tell my mother about it !"

" Oh ? Tell me what now, dearie ?"

A sensual and feminine voice spotted behind them. All the children froze on the spot, Lucina included.

" Oh crap."

She swore, a word she picked up from uncle Vaike. Because of being nervous, Lucina lost her balance, her hands slipped off the branch and she fell. She screamed and closed her eyes in fear, prepare for the hurt that would come.

Yet when she hit the ground. Instead of the painful ground she felt... softness ?

Looking down, Lucina noticed she felt right on Salem's back. The boy jumped in below her to keep her from being hurt.

" Sa-Salem, you saved me."

" Owwie, Lucina... You're heavy..." The boy groaned from the pain on his back.

Lucina, being a little girl and all, took that statement to heart despite the fact he just saved her. The princess violently slap on his head and walked away with a 'hmp'. She stopped when she realized that Salem's mother was standing right before her.

" H-Hello aunt Aversa. Nice weather today isn't it."

" Hello to you too little one, I can see how beautiful the sky is from here, without climbing up that tree."

Even a children could spot the sarcasm coming from the beautiful woman.

" And you, my dear son, you know better than to let her practicing climbing without an adult's supervision."

Salem touched his pained back and muttered.

" Yes mother, I'm sorry."

" It's not Salem's fault."

Lucina somehow found the courage to defend her friend. Though she flinched back when Aversa's sharp golden eyes zeroed on her. She didn't stop.

" I-I want to climb and see the outside ! I did it on my own will ! Salem has no fault in this !"

Aversa looked at the defiance princess for a few seconds before her sharp glare softened to that of a mother's gaze.

" You're just like your father, little one. I know you mean well... But."

She stopped and pulled out a piece of clean cloth and started cleaning the little royalty's face. Lucina didn't flinch back, because it wasn't the first time Aversa attend to her and the children.

" But you're of royal blood... And we're mere Plegian. You may had acted on your own, but all others see is that we let you got hurt. My son, let you got hurt. Whether it happens or not."

She stopped, waved her son over and repeated the action, cleaning the mud of the boy's face.

" And just like before, It will be your subject that got blamed. Remember this as you grow, Lucina. For thinking of the consequences of your action is a duty of a leader, both to yourself and your followers."

She finished cleaning both of them with a final word.

" Think, before you act."

It is not clear if Lucina understand Aversa's wise word or not. Because of she did was to stay silent.

Then from inside the hall, a jingling sound of a bell could be heard. Soon a little figure came running towards them and jumped towards Salem with a hug that nearly knocked the poor boy over.

" Brother !"

" Oooohhh my poor back... Nice to see you too, little sister." Salem's smile became crooked from the pain he was suffering.

" ... Brother, you look weird."

The little girl looked at him and said. Her gray eyes reflected her innocence along with her angelic face. She has long blond hair tied into a single braid. She's like an angel in a green dress and a tiny bell necklace. Which would jingling every time she moves.

" He wouldn't look so weird if you didn't give him a full body slam, Faith."

" Father !"

Faith released her brother and ran at her next target. The older male, wearing a tradition Plegia ebony shirt, sharing the same silvery hair color with his children and Aversa, his wife.

Rowen, the grand strategist of Ylisse.

In turn, Morgan jumped at him, looking for a hug. He gave her and his son the same kind of hug he gave Faith. Despite the boy's protest, saying he was old enough. Last he share a simple yet longing kiss with his wife.

Which made Salem groaned and the rest of the children flushed in embarrassment.

" I thought you are in a council meeting ?"

" Well I got dismissed early because they are discussing _Ylissian's_ economic growth and has no need for a _war tactician_."

Intentional or not, there were disdain and hate in Rowen's voice. Aversa spotted it and pulled him over on a bench near the garden's corner. She gave Salem a knowing look, the boy understood and began to distract the children with another game.

" The Exalt did nothing ?"

Rowen sighed tiredly before answering.

" He did all he could. But those nobles were pressuring him. I couldn't let him take the risk for me. If he retaliate, the peace we fought for will collapse. Ylisse, will collapse. And me ? I'm just Plegian, a war hero, but still a Plegian in Ylisse's soil."

Then he chuckled in bitterness.

" Do you know what they call war hero during time of peace ? Mass murderer."

" YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER !"

Faith suddenly screamed, surprised both the adults and children alike. She looked on the verge of crying with tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was shaking too, obviously angry at what she heard.

" ... Faith ?"

" THEY'RE WRONG !" She screamed once more, if not louder than before.

" YOU'RE NOT A MURDERER ! WHY ARE THEY KEEP CALLING YOU THAT ?! YOU'RE NOT A BAD PERSON !"

The girl started crying then, her words became broken.

" I.. Mother said- she said-..." Faith spoke between sobs and hiccups

" She said you're a...a kind person. She didn't lie.. so... so the others are lying. They keep- hic- keep telling me you're-"

Unable to speak anymore, the girl broke down crying on her knees. The her wailing echoed in the small garden, almost making the other children to cry with her.

Little Faith kept on crying until someone embraced her. The familiar smell of jasmine told her it was her father. She called her name and gently pat her head.

" It's alright. It's alright, little Faith."

He repeated the actions till she stopped wailing and only crying a little.

" You're right. Mother is right too. I'm not a bad person. Never was and never will be. I'm sorry that you have to hear such bad words about me. But I assure you, no matter what others told you, I will always stay good. Have faith in me, daughter. Like you mother does. "

His daughter seems to calmed down enough to listen to him. She was still sniffing when she nodded to him. The father smiled and pat her head once more. Little Morgan came and joined in the family hug. She was nearing to crying too.

Their peaceful moment lasted for a few seconds... Before it was broken in the most horrible way.

" Master Rowen."

A row of men and women wearing noble clothes stood at the edge of the garden. They all worn the same look of disdain, directing at Rowen and his family... minus Faith.

" What do you want ?" Rowen's voice became cold and hard as the nobles stepped closer.

" We're here to take lady Faith back to her lesson." The man who leads them said with a fake smile.

" Come milady, there is still a lot for you to learn for the day. Lessons are important for a future ruler. Alas, you shouldn't be here, spending time with those... people."

Aversa's eyes turned murderous, as well as her husband. Their son and the Exalt's daughter didn't miss the insult in the noble's words also. The other children were too young to understand the conversation then.

" I DON'T WANT TO !" Faith screamed and hid behind her father's back.

" It's not a matter of want to or not, princess. It's your duty."

" I SAID I DON'T WANT TO !"

The nobleman's fake smile twitched, he attempted to reach at her.

" Now see here little princes-"

Someone caught his hand in a tight grip, it was the girl's father. His amethyst eyes looked colder than ever. His almost inuman strength making the noble whimpered as he felt the pain coming.

" She said no."

" Y-You-"

" She said no." He repeated and released the man's arm, pushing him back onto his group.

" She'll be spending the rest of the day studying... with me."

The nobles wanted to argue but he cut them off.

" I am the Grand Strategist of this country. Does that not suffice ?"

With that he turned back to his family, carrying his children in hands with him. He did that before, once in awhile. They would give up and let him spent the day with Faith. Saving up for the time he couldn't spend with her... and her mother.

How long was it since he last seen her ?

" I'm afraid that is not acceptable, Master Rowen."

His words stopped Rowen from his track. He couldn't believe what he was hearing ? They're pushing him now ?

Rowen turned back and look at the noble straight in the eyes. The man only smirked and waved his hands, signalling the guards to act.

" Lady Faith will be coming with us. You may be the Grand Strategist of the kingdom. Yet you hold no power over her. You, cannot stop us."

" I'm her father." Rowen spoke in a very calm tone. Yet his body was shaking with anger.

" A mistake and no more." Rowen's eyes widened upon hearing that, even some of the children did.

" Now stand aside and let us take her... Or would you rather resist and we bring this over to the Exalt ?"

The noble smirked in victorious as he saw Rowen's body flinched. The strategist gritted his teeth in anger... But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't bear to cause more problem to Chrom, his brother in all but blood. The man already had too much on his hands.

So... he let go of his hand, the hand that was holding little Faith's tiny palm.

" ... Father."

His daughter called out in confusion. She only realized what was happening when a guard came over and lifted her up. The girl screamed and resisted. She called out to her father, her aunt, her brother and sister. She screamed but they only watched and did nothing.

Salem did try to do something. But the boy was stopped when his father put a hand over his way, stopping him.

He looked at his father in anger, prepare to accuse him... But what the boy saw made him stepped back and fell on his bottom in fear.

Lost, the calmness and gentleness. Rowen's face scrunched up in anger, his eyes turned red , his teeth gritted together like that of a feral beast. There was a look of craziness and insanity in his eyes. Simmering images of fire surrounding him.

Rowen then walked away without saying a single word, leaving his son and the rest in confusion... and fear.

Aversa had a forlorn look in her eyes. She questioned herself, if the peace they fought for were truly worth it...

For Salem and Lucina, they would remember that day as the day it all began.

The day one man's soul would sink slowly to the bottom of pain and betrayal...

And what came out of it, was the end of all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yo testing testing. Yeah this is a test. Just trying to write some drama and...soap opera ? =))) AHEM ! I mean, family interaction.

Think of it as a bonus chapter' 3'/

 **P/S:** another request to anyone who guest who is the mother of little Faith. :3

I hope you guys enjoy it.

 **REview Answers ! GO !**

 **1st Guest:** Hmm you must be using Google translate. But I can still understand what you said. :D I'm a harem person. It's hard to love one person and leave the others. Well, all is fair in love and war. His children would be half-sibling of course... Want some incest ? Im joking Ha ha ha. I love the idea of a mercenary band made of future children. THank you for suggesting :) Hope you like this bonus chapter.

 **2nd Guest:** Salem is based off Archer from Fate Stay Night XD Niles is a bit, well, off my taste, really. I plan to leave Flavia with Basilio because well, they were kinda meant to be. But well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it... Which is next chapter. Oh crap...

 **dragoon109** : I hope my pm satisfy your question. If not, give me another one :)

 **Hello:** Hello to you too XD Yesh he is an OC character, Faith is too, hope you like her child version. Her teenage/adult version will come in the next few chapters... Maybe the 5th one ? I hope you like this bonus chapter :)

 **Xillax:** Well I hope this chapter somehow answers your curiosity about how Grima will affect Rowen. You can't stop a virus when the host is resisting and fighting. But not when the host is actively seeking the virus and welcoming it... It's a tragedy, really. Iron Staff all the way ' 3'/ Btw, I'll take your advice on that Leon writing. Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

 **nyna:** Yay too ! But Tharja won't be return till we go and rescue Emmeryn. I hope you stay till that long XD

 _ **All challenges, suggestions and criticisms are welcome !**_

.

.

.


	6. C4 - Warrior's Forge

**Fire Emblem Alternative - Dark Chronicles**

 **Summary:** We have heard the stories. Of the Great Exalt whom hailed as the reincarnation of the Hero King. Of the Shepherds, who never back down from invaders. Of the children, who crossed through time and space to save the future.

Now hear the tale, of a selfish woman and her sacrifice. If you want to make things right, do it over again at the beginning. By yourself.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem series nor any of it creative content. This is purely made from my passion and love for the story and the characters. All music references belong to their respective performer, creator, musician  & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

 _This for Thinking, Flashback, Transmission or Whispering"_

 **"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04 - Warrior's Forge  
**_

The Outrealm and the Realm of Soul had something in common.

They had no sense of time.

For there was no days nor nights, time has no meaning there. One blink of an eye could equal months or even years compare to the outside. That was why Tharja has no idea how long has it been since she 'died'.

Only one person could tell her.

Rowen.

Once in awhile, the boy... actually a man now, would tell her about the time and the events he experienced. She could only listen for she no longer has her voice, nor the ability to write. The Elder ones stated so.

For the dead does not speak.

Also, he is not the only one that came to visit her in that realm.

 ***Earth shaking and rumbling***

Dragons are also considered reptiles. They are very persistent.

... So annoying.

* * *

 _ **After ten minutes of fighting and struggling...**_

The incomplete soul of the Evil Dragon were chained once more, rendering immobile on the floor like the beast it is. Tharja wished she has the ability to destroy this vile thing. But alas, she is mortal... used to be mortal. Even the Elder ones she worships could not do anything about Grima's existence.

Dragons are children of the Creator.

Such irresponsible parent.

Ignoring the grunting dragon, she turned back to her tent to get some mental rest.

" dO YoU ThInK YoU'vE WoN, wReNcH ?! bY ChAnGiNg tHe vEsSeL'S PaSt ?! YoU OnLy dElAy tHe iNeViTaBlE !"

 _" ... That's something new."_ Tharja stopped and turned to look at the Fell Dragon.

" iN FaCt, I ShOuLd bE ThAnKiNg yOu. " It laughed in a mocking tone.

" tHaNkS To yOu, I FiNaLlY GoT A WiLlInG VeSsEl. AnD ThErE Is nOtHiNg tHoSe cHiLdReN CoUlD Do tO ChAnGe iT."

Then, it raised, much to Tharja's horror, snapping the chain binding it, shrugging them off of it like they were mere silk ropes.

" eNjOy yOuR LaSt mOmEnT, **oH FiRsT TrAvElEr**. FoR I Am **_aLrEaDy hErE_**. HA HA HA HA HA !"

Grima expanded its wings, laughing before disappearing. Suddenly as he came.

The sorceress stood there in silence, digesting the words Grima has spoken. Her face turned white in horror as the words "willing vessel" hit harder than anything else.

Something would happened, something different, something new.

Something that would make Rowen fall into Grima's arm willingly.

And what she afraid of most, was that she had no idea what cause it to happen.

* * *

" Look alive guys ! The VAIKE is here !"

" Wooaaa !"

Stahl pulled his horse away from the on coming juggernaut. Vaike put his recently re-claimed axe right between the risen's head. The fighter smirked seeing black liquid spurted from it.

Then the thing started moving again, with his axe still logged in his head.

" GAH ! What the heck ?! Get off !"

Vaike swung his axe, throwing the risen away from him. It was still moving until a horse came and crushed its head under the hooves. Stahl looked down and saw the thing dissolving into black mud. He turned to Vaike but the man already rushing to another battle. The knight shrugged his shoulders and went back to his protection duty.

" What a strange creature. I should capture some for researching purpose."

A pegasus rider came from above them, wearing the same color as the risen.

Miriel put her hands up and summoned a fireball, hitting the enemy. Both the pegasus and rider was set on fire but still aiming for her. Then an arrow hit the pegasus right on the neck, taking them out of the sky once and for all.

Virion gave her a flashing smile but receiving none but a cold look in return.

" These things are everywhere !" Chrom screamed as he chop a risen in two.

" Tell me something I didn't know alread- ARGH !"

A risen slashed at Rowen back with a sword. Luckily, his iron-covered tome on his back doubles as a shield so it only caused him to lose balance temporarily. Angry with himself for being careless, Rowen quickly turned around and punched risen in the face. The creature's head twisted in a strange angle and it collapsed.

" Frigging zombies ! Don't back down everyone, secure the bridge and take them down one by one ! Fight in pairs ! DO NOT let them gang up on you !"

Rowen, being a competent strategist with real battle experience, was officially asked to become the Shepherds and Chrom's personal tactician. He promised to do his best, so that everyone will lives no matter the outcome.

" Those who got injured fall back and let the other one take the front ! Princess ! We need you ! Frederick ! Don't let her out of your sight !"

" Don't need to tell me twice ! HAH !"

 **~ Ten minutes later ~**

" Haaaaa... What a way to start a trip."

Stahl relaxed his muscle on horseback as they continued their trip to Regna Ferox. They won the encounter with no casualties nor serious injures. All thanks to their newest addition to the band.

" Fighter, Mage, Tactician and Trader. You sure is talented, Rowen."

" Me ? Talented ? You should know more about my sister then. I know jack about medicine, but her, she brews them."

Said temptress was sitting behind Rowen, taking notes as their wagon moved along with the rest of the band.

" Oh she's a shaman then. My family owns an Apothecary so I know a bit too."

" Shaman, hmmm that's an interesting title. What say you sister ?"

Aversa closed the tome in her hands with a thud and gave both males a sharp look.

" I am no Shaman but I know someone who fits the title of a Druid. And I already had enough _bad_ titles."

Rowen sensed that his sister wasn't in the mood and decided to ask.

" What's troubling you ?"

She grumbled, yes grumbled, in a very cute way at that. Before answering.

" One of us should have stayed and watch over the Exalt."

" The Exalt ? Captain Chrom's big sister ? Why ? She got a whole private squad guarding her."

Stahl asked in confusion.

" Well, my sister is a bit paranoid... Not that I'm not feeling the same. No offense but the security inside the palace is a bit too... lax. For my taste that is."

" And yet here we are... What were you thinking, little man ?"

She hit him with the tome in her hand.

" Ouch ! Stop hitting me on the head ! I'll get dumb !"

" You couldn't get dumber than you already are."

Stahl watched the interaction between the siblings and let out a light laugh.

" You're an amusing pair. Funny to talk with too."

The knight spent a few minutes talking with them before excusing himself and rode to the front, leaving the Plegian siblings alone in the wagon. That was when the conversation turned serious.

" But really brother, why didn't you let me stay and watch over the Exalt ?"

" Four years sister, almost five. That's how long we've been away from Regna Ferox. You never say it, but I know you miss them as much as I do."

He smiled knowingly at her. Which she turned away, refusing to show her expression to him. But Rowen knew he said the right thing. He turned back to his driving duty, keeping the wagon straight on the path.

" And about the Exalt, no need to worry. I got the best guardian to watch over her."

" ... You contacted him ?"

" Oh yes I did."

" ... Ugh I'm gonna have a headache."

Rowen chuckled and looked out on the sky. The orange tint were covering the cloud. It would be night soon and they would need to stop and make camp. Then tomorrow... They'd meet their family again.

...

" Is that a pegasus ?"

Chrom asked and everyone followed his sight.

There was really a pegasus sitting on its knees by the roadside. It was armored and... badly injured. It wings was tattered, white fur dyed red with blood and broken arrows implanted on its body.

" Poor thing... Can we do something for it ?" Sumia was heartbroken at the sight.

" Lets get a closer look then. Maybe a few of us." Chrom suggested and they compelled.

The prince decided to bring Rowen, Lissa and Sumia with him to approach the injured pegasus.

Upon looking closer, it was worse than they thought. The winged beast was breathing hard and loud. It was so tired and badly hurt, to the point it no longer reacted when they got near.

" I recognized its emblem... It's one of the border guard. Its owner is probably..."

Chrom spoke sadly. Lissa looked up at him and he nodded. Telling her its okay to do as she wishes.

The little princess got close to it, trying to inspect its wound and heal it. But the beast reacted and neighed loudly. Then it started thrashing around, almost hitting Lissa with its wings.

" This thing is badly traumatized. It's no longer has the ability to determine friend or foe anymore."

Rowen knew after watching many same thing happened in his life.

Lissa was torn, she wanted to help it but can't. It was reacting violently to her approaching.

Chrom sighed and unsheathed his Falchion,

" We could at least give it a mercy rest then."

" WAIT !" Sumia shouted for him to stop.

" Let me try ! I can help it."

Her action surprised Chrom and Rowen, she looked... determined.

Without waiting for them to answer, the young woman turned to the injured pegasus, stepping lightly. The beast, aware of her approaching, neighed once more, flapping its wings to keep her away from it.

But Sumia did not reigned back, not even a bit. The girl only stopped and cooed gently. Then she continued her steps. Strangely, it stayed still. The winged beast breathed through its nose loudly when her hand reached out to touch it.

She pulled back a bit, waiting for any reaction from the pegasus. Nothing came. She moved forward and put her hand on its head, petting it slowly. It let her.

It was an unbelievable sight. Rowen whistled appreciated.

" Lissa, you can come now."

The princess slowly trotted to Sumia's side and then shifted her attention to the pegasus's injuries... It is saveable.

Even with a full staff, they couldn't heal the pegasus right away. But enough so that the beast could walk with them. Since it was Sumia that saved the beast, she was also tasked with the duty to take care of it. She named the pegasus Lovebirds, much to everyone else's horror.

Vaike and Rowen had a good laugh before each of them got a book to the face, courtesy of Lissa. Good aim.

They camped their for the night. The way to Regna Ferox is still long...

* * *

CAWL !

CAWL !

" So many ravens tonight. How unusual."

" Are they bothering you, milady ?"

" No not at all, Phila, I think it's good once in awhile. We might have less trouble with the rodents after tonight."

" If you say so, Lady Emmeryn."

A few knocks sounded and the door to the Exalt's study opened.

" Lady Emmeryn, Lord Rodell is asking to meet you." The guard bowed and reported.

" This late at night ? Must be something important, let him in."

The guard pulled back and closed the door.

" Sadly those ravens couldn't take care of the bigger rodents."

The Pegasus Knight Commander gave a snarky comment. Full of sarcasm and disdain.

" Be polite Phila."

" Forgive me, milady."

The door opened once more, this time, another man accompanied the guard.

A short and thin man, dressed in white and gold noble robe. His beautiful decorated hat announced his rank and title. The man was a veteran and survivor from the previous Exalt's dynasty.

His face has no scared but marred with experiences and wrinkles. His eyes are small and dull looking but still somehow carries a calculated look in it. His posture was slumed and crooked, signs of old age and maybe, of his shady personality also.

" Good evening, Lady Emmeryn. Sorry to interrupt you this late at night."

The man greeted her, ignoring the glare from the knight commander.

" It is no trouble Lord Rodell, what is it you want with me ? Something so important that it can't wait till tomorrow's morning court ?"

" I bring grave news from the West, my lady. There are movements near our border, the people of the nearby towns are getting restless. They fear an out-all war."

" Nothing news then. Our army are stationed and prepared for anything. For years already."

" I wasn't talking to you, Knight Commander." Rodell shot Phila a hard look, which she returned with a open glare.

" I apologize for my knight's behavior, Lord Rodell. She means nothing than stating a fact. A fact we know too well. Plegia always look for war and revenge, especially after my father's crusade."

Emmeryn has a forlorn look as she said that.

Rodell took that as a chance to suggest her to take the initiative and launch a surprise attack. Making sure that they take the upper hand in the up coming war.

" Which is why-"

" Which is why Ylisse will not be the one to strike first."

She cut him off with a firm voice, full of authority that only a queen could have.

" We will retaliate, we will fight to protect our people and our soil. But we will not set one foot on Plegia's soil. Never again. Not without a good reason."

" Having your people attacked and KILLED is not a good reason ?!"

Rodell's voice lost all of its calmness and borderline that of a scream. His face were red with anger and his normally dull-looking eyes was now filled with fury.

" They were bandits, Lord Rodell. We have no proof they are of Plegia's army. "

" Bah ! Reasons and excuses ! You're just afraid of them."

" Watch your tongue- " Phila shouted once more but Emmeryn stopped her with a hand raise.

" Lord Rodell... If we start another war, again. We'll become everyone's enemies. This time, Ylisse will fall."

There were graveness and absolution in her voice. It was true. Their country will fall if they were to start another war again.

" But if we are the one that got attacked, we are justified to fight back, to protect ourselves and seek help from others."

The reason why she asked Chrom to go to Regna Ferox.

" So please, I beg of your, be patient and calm, when things come to be, I'll do myself to resolve it with the least casualties possible. In the mean time... wait."

The whole study stayed silent for a full minute after her speech. There weren't many audiences, only a guard, a knight commander and two most important people in the kingdom: The Exalt and The Minister of War.

It was Rodell that broke the silence.

" If you say so, sire."

That comment lifted the weight off the air. Emmeryn knew she had won... once more. For how long, she wasn't sure.

" And another thing." The man suddenly continued.

" I heard Prince Chrom recruited two personel into his group. And that they are both Plegians."

Emmeryn tilted her head. " Is there a problem, Lord Rodell ?"

" My Lady, you know I don't trust Plegian. They could be spy or worse, assassins. I suggest we remove them from the force and interrogate them. We could get valuable information from them."

" ... And what if you're wrong ? We'll be condemning two talented persons who trusted us to give them a job and a home for a crime they never did."

" And what if I am right ? They are just Plegians !"

" ... And you're just an Ylissean, Lord Rodell. This meeting is over. Goodnight."

Emmeryn turned down at the paper on her desk, refusing to pay any attention to her guest.

Rodell was furious but he knew it wouldn't do good to keep the argument going. The man walked away without giving her any form of goodbyes. She was just a naive girl and he hated her for that.

" Disrespectful war-hawk."

Phila spoke as soon as the man's foot steps could no longer be heard. The female knight despise him, unlike other weasels in the royal court, Rodell was one of the few with talent and experienced. He was her mentor in her earlier years.

She was once like him, solving every conflicts with the tip of her spear, blood for blood. Then she met the Exalt, who was still known as Princess back then. The princess's gentle yet strong spirit convinced her to believe in peace, in solving conflict without bloodshed.

And the fact that Phila grew tired of the battlefield.

After that bloody crusade, who wouldn't ?

Still, there were still people like Rodell. The man believes that peace could be realized only through battles and war. As long as one Plegian still lives, Ylisse is still threatened.

Once a comrade side by side, they were now enemies on their own homeland.

" Don't be too harsh on him Phila. You know most than anyone his reasons to be so."

The Exalt's words stopped her line of thought. She suddenly remembered, how Rodell's whole village, family and battalion were wiped out. With him being the only survivor. The man's hatred burned strong even to this day...

" He's not a bad person, just misunderstood." Emmeryn spoke and believed in what she said.

" ... You're too good, Lady Emmeryn, for him, for us. But that is why we followed you."

" I know, Phila. I know."

She gave her knight a serene smile and returning to her work. Then an object caught her eyes. A blowing whistle.

She found the trinket at the head of her bed this morning along with a neatly written note.

 _" For emergency uses only. Rowen."_

She liked the design, silver and plain looking. A nice change considering all the treasuries she got from those who wanted to court her when she was still a Princess... Not that they're not trying to at the moment.

" Phila, did the guard reports anything strange last night ?"

" Other than you visiting the Plegian sibling, nothing to report, my lady."

" I see. _To slipped into my bedroom without being detected..._ " She murmured the last part to herself.

Putting the whistle on her neck like a pendant, Emmeryn resumed her work.

There is much to be done.

* * *

Returning to his chamber from the meeting with the Exalt. Rodell was angry and disgusted with the girl.

If only the previous Exalt, the Old King hadn't gone so suddenly. Falling to his dead from the balcony of his bed chamber. Such a tragedy for Ylisse back then, they could have won the war if they kept pushing the fight.

But no, the girl claimed the throne and ordered the soldiers to retreat... They happily followed her orders.

The people still hated her for what her father did. But being weak and naive as they were, they quickly cherished the girl for her peace-loving idea. Never retaliate, never fight back.

Something he couldn't accept. Those Plegian were like cockroaches. They worship the Fell Dragon, Grima, they wanted the world to end. They need, to be destroyed. Every single one of them. Terminated like the insects they are.

 _" And I'll be the one to-"_

 **CAWL !**

" AAAHHHHHH !"

His thoughts were interrupted when a raven sudden descended upon him and gave from a deep, long scratch just a little bit away from his eyes. The gigantic bird the size of a infant stick around him until the guard came and shooed it away.

The raven landed on a big tree in the garden, leaving a bloody man screaming in pain inside the hall way. In his anger, Rodell took a guard's spear and threw it at the raven. It missed.

Time took its toll on his body. He was no longer strong as his old self.

The raven let out a mocking call, watching the angry man shouting at it.

Under the shadow of the forest outside the palace, a young boy was cracking glee, seeing through the eyes and ears of his friends. Then he switched back to the beautiful lady inside the study. The one his brother asked him to watch over.

" Pretty, pretty lady, bad guy is punished, no need to be sad."

The boy chuckled when a big wolf, with various scars on its body, pushed its nose against him and gave him a wet, loving lick. He scratched the beast above its ears with a smile. They looked very comfortable in each others embrace.

The forest would be unnaturally calm for the next few weeks to come.

* * *

 _ **Regna Forex Border,**_

 _ **The Longfort...**_

It took them five days to finally reached the border. The further they went North, the colder it gets...

" It...It freebing."

" Stand near my horse, milady. She'll keep you away from the wind."

Lissa snuggled next to Frederick and his horse, which was covered with a thick blanket to keep it from the cold.

" I don't remember Regna Ferox being this cold... Ha.. Ha.. HACH-"

Aversa held a handkerchief to her brother's nose before he could spread his disease to everyone else. The young man blushed as everyone chuckled or smiled at him. Rowen accepted the handkerchief and pulled the hood of his coat down, to hide his embarrassment.

Chrom walked next to them and started talking.

" So, you said you lived in Regna Ferox for sometimes ? Any advice ? Negotiation is not my strong suit..."

 **BZZZZT !**

Instead of answering, Rowen sneezed loudly into the handkerchief. But it seems like he wasn't getting any better.

" I'll fill in for him." Aversa pulled her brother by the ear and get him behind the wagon, away from the wind.

" I got one and only one advice for you, Prince. Prepare to fight at any moment."

Both Frederick and Chrom were surprised to hear that.

" I know they are quite wary of foreigners but that doesn't mean open hostility."

" Do you know how we communicate in Regna Ferox ? By showing our strength. And the only to do that, is to fight."

Having finished her explanation, the plegian temptress sit back on her wagon.

The Ylisseans knew the discussion was over and returned to their own task.

The snowy mountains stretched far and wide, the snow kept on falling, draping over their path, obscuring their vision. But soon, their destination was in sight. The mighty wall of Regna Ferox, stretched through the country's border like a god's embrace, farther than the eyes could see.

The Longfort, the thousand miles wall.

" HALT !"

The small group stopped at their Captain's command. Chrom stepped up a high point and observe, he tried but couldn't see much. There were too much snow and too far.

" Here, try this."

Rowen suddenly appeared by his side without Chrom knowing and offering him a scope. His tactician was wearing a bandana and sniffing occasionally. Must be having a running nose.

" You sure you're well, Rowen ?" Chrom took the scope and saw through it, observing the Longfort's soldiers and activities.

" Yeah, must be the weather. Haven't been here for five years."

" That's a long time."

Chrom kept the conversation going while observing, he noticed the soldiers were restless and many abnormal activities inside the wall. He gave the scope to Rowen. The tactician looked through it and report his finding.

" They're under guard and in hostile mode... I don't think we should go with all of our group."

" Like I thought... Will we have to fight ?"

Rowen looked through the rank and saw one familiar face, but older and... in command now.

" Not likely, but pick a good group just in case."

" You're the one doing the picking, mister tactician."

" Oh right, I forgot... I am ?"

* * *

" Understood, I'll stay and watch over the camp while waiting for the signal."

Miriel pushed up her glasses. " On another note, would you mind If I were to borrow your scope ?"

" Eh... Sure, I'll need it back tomorrow though, is that okay ?"

Rowen handed his scope over to Miriel, she received the tool with a stoic look, but inside, she was really excited.

" So Sumia ?"

Said female knight was taking care of the now healed pegasus. Physically, not mentally. The winged beast was still traumatized and couldn't be use for riding. It's a pity though. As Rowen heard, Sumia was trained for sometime in the Pegasus Knight's corp. She was quite formidable with a spear, plus a wing and they'll got 'death from above', literally.

" Any problem, Rowen ?" Chrom asked, coming from behind them.

When Rowen gestured to the pegasus and its rider.

" Sumia, I'm sorry you have to stay behind."

Hearing that, the female knight's shoulders dropped.

" It-It's okay... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

" Some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield. If a fight breaks out, watch and learn. Don't be too hard on yourself."

" If you say so, Captain."

Sumia looked up and saw Chrom's encouraging smile... The poor girl couldn't help but fell in love with him all over again.

" Just like a soap opera." Commented Rowen while watching the couple saying goodbye to each other.

It was then that Aversa walked pass him carrying a bag of furs. She spoked low so only him could hear.

" Sounds cliche coming from you, brother."

" Ahem !" Rowen fake coughed through his bandana, ignoring his sister's amusing smirk.

" Right then, am I forgetting someone ?"

Using his Elder Magic, the tactician picked up the presences around him. Someone was standing in front of him but he couldn't see them ?...

" Kellam ?... KELLAM ! Do something so that I can see you ! OUCH !"

An invisible force pushed him on the shoulder, turning around he finally saw the man's massive armor.

" Naga, you don't need to strike me that hard."

" Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?"

The armored knight told him with a straight face. Rowen sighed and started scratching his chin, thinking of a way to use Kellam's ability. Finding a way, the white haired tactician slammed his hands together and signaled Kellam to lower himself to his height. Then he whispered into the knight's ear.

" I got an important task for you. It goes like this..."

* * *

The small group of ten proceeded to the gate. Looking closer, the Longfort became more intimidated than ever. Rowen reminiscence the time he came here for the first time with his sister.

He was hurt and mourning back then, so the mighty gate and wall didn't impress him much.

But now, he became a foreign to it. So it had quite an effect on him, and everybody else too.

" HALT ! Not a step closer !"

The group stopped tens meter away from the gate. They looked up and saw the Feroxi stood ready... with javelin on hands.

A female armored knight with blond hair, the one in command as Rowen presume to be, spoke loud and clear from her position atop the wall.

" Speak your names ! I've got lancers aimed and readied !"

" PEACE !" Chrom being the leader he was, spoke with one hand raised.

" In the name of house Ylisse, I, Prince Chrom, seek audience with the Khan of Regna Ferox !"

" Such bold words coming from a brigand ! If you're indeed Prince Chrom then I am the Queen of Valm !"

" B-brigand? Now see here—"

Frederick was angered by being called mere bandits. But the woman quickly cut him off by pointing a finger at them with an accusation.

" If you're not brigand ! Explain why one of you dressing and wearing a bandana on his face like a bandit !"

Every Shepherds turned and looked at Rowen. The man noticed that and pointed a finger at himself, not believing what he just heard. Aversa rubbed her temple trying to ease the pain from the oncoming headache.

" Hey what gives-"

Before Rowen could make thing worse, Frederick spoke up once more, hoping to solve the matter peacefully.

" Hold, milady! We are not lying! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent her brother Prince Chrom to discuss matters of mutual interest. "

The woman laughed along with her soldiers, mocking them.

" My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigands! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense ?! Perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? "

The female knight slammed the butt of her spear on the ground where she stood, signalling the fight about to start.

" Then prove your worth through your strength ! "

The lancers on the wall raised their javelins high. From both side of the gate, soldiers pouring out through the small doors before sealing tight once again. The Shepherds was surrounded on both side and at the front.

Their only options are to back away peacefully or to break through.

Running is not an option.

Chrom was desperate then.

" Emm is not going to like this... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen— "

" Attack !"

The lancers threw their javelins at Chrom and the Shepherds.

" Take cover !"

Always the selfless leader, Chrom ordered his men to hide while bracing himself for the impact to come. Frederick pulled Lissa along with his horse away from the range of the attack. Rowen lowered himself and turned his back towards the enemy. His iron tome acting as a shield on his back once more.

The rest of the Shepherds were safe.

Chrom included.

For when he was about to get his. He was whisked away by a wind in the form of Sumia.

The pegasus knight grabbed him by the hand and skillfully positioned him on her back seat.

" ... Sumia ?" The prince was surprised to see her, that much was visible by the way he looked at her with wide eyes.

" Are you hurt, Prince Chrom ?" The girl asked while controlling her pegasus.

" Uh... No."

He nodded, still feeling numb at what he was seeing.

" That's good to hear. "

She turned around and smiled at him. Chrom was captivated by her smile.

This was the clumsy and shy girl who always trips on herself ?

He couldn't believe it. She looked so... beautiful. Almost radiant.

More javelins coming at them, snapping Chrom out of his thought.

" Sumia !"

" Yes !"

Together they flew away and reunited with their comrades on the ground.

" Nice save, Sumia !" Lissa was the first to congratulate them.

" I'm just relieve I made it in time !" Sumia lightly pet her pegasus as Chrom get back to the ground.

" Twice for me then, else I'll be a pin cushion right now... And thanks to you too, Lovebirds."

The prince pet the winged beast's head, it snorted lightly like it understood his words.

" Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? Once you really get to know her. "

" Milord and ladies, I think we have to put the the congratulation moment aside."

Rowen seconded Frederick's suggestion with a warning.

" Incoming !"

" Alright ! Feroxi way it is !"

The lancers kept throwing javelins at them from above, forcing them back while soldiers approaching from both sides. Rowen told Chrom to lead the group to take out the left group while he got near to Sumia for a new tactic.

They got a wing in the sky, its best to use it effectively.

" Try to use the blunt side of your weapons, casualties to minimum ! Sumia, can you take me high above the wall ?"

" Get on. "

The pegasus flew away before taking a sharp curve, putting them directly above the lancers on top of the wall. They're too high that the lancer's attack couldn't reach them.

" Hear the thundering applause... MJOLNIR ! "

The tome on Rowen's back lit up as a page inside was burned. The cloud above them thundered and next came a lightning bolt struck at where the lancers were standing. The men were electrocuted and fell to the ground, unconscious. The voltage wasn't strong enough to kill them. But enough to shock them to tomorrow.

" Wow, such power. Can you do that again ?" Sumia was amazed.

" No can't do. I only have one page for that spell. Get us back on the ground."

On the ground, Sully and Stalh bulldozed through the archers on the left, thrusting at their enemies with the butt of their weapons. Stalh was using the sheath of his sword instead of the blade itself.

An armored knight made it passed them and heading straight to leader, Chrom. The valiant prince braced himself as the hulky mass slammed itself into him. The spear in the knight's hand grazed his side but he caught it.

Chrom could have ended the man's life with Falchion but he didn't. Instead the two were locked in a battle of strength. That is until the knight reared his iron fist back and punched Chrom in the face.

It was a bad move.

The prince snarled at the man behind the helmet before turning his body along with the knight's arm, twisting it. The armored knight screamed in pain as his right arm twisted in an impossible angle. Chrom took the helmet and slammed it into the nearest tree, repeatedly. The impacts was so strong that it knocked the knight into oblivion after a few hits.

Vaike tagged up with Virion, while the archer was sniping at enemy from afar, the fighter would take out any enemies that got too close to him. Bared of armor, he receive many cuts but nothing serious. His enemies either got shot into submission or received an iron knuckle sandwich to the face.

The enemies from the right rushed in to help their comrades, but it was too late. The left group was taken down already. Thinking they're all killed, the remains Feroxi became angry and seek revenge upon the Shepherds.

A swordsman charged in while screaming. Aversa ran up to engage him.

Mid way running, she thrust her spear into the ground and used it as a pole, throwing her body in circle. Effectively kicking the swordsman in the face with both legs. The man was knocked unconscious just like that.

The rest of the Feroxi charged in together, attempting to overwhelm the Shepherds with their numbers.

Chrom ordered them to pair up and fight. The battle continued.

A soldier managed to corner Lissa when she was strayed away from Frederick.

" DIE ! Invaders !"

He shouted at her and raised his sword high. Lissa screamed thinking she was going to die. When the soldier suddenly stopped, he was hit by an invisible force and knocked down. Lissa was confused but nevertheless scrambling away looking for her allies for proper protection. It must be her luck. She should pray more to Naga.

" Oh well, no need to thanks me... I guess."

Kellam has a weird smile on his face. It quickly vanished.

" Got the key. Now where was that door."

* * *

" Commander ! Our ground forces has been wiped out !"

" Commander ! Both side gates are opened, they're coming !"

" Commander ! That pegasus is coming back !"

As soon as they finished reported, the Shepherds poured into the wall's top, surrounding the Feroxi. Rowen was about to give the command for a pincer attack when Chrom appeared from the sky, riding the pegasus together with Sumia.

" HALT ! WE CAME IN PEACE ! SHEATH YOUR SWORDS !"

His voice was strong and loud, full of authority. The Shepherds lowered their weapons and still on guard. The Feroxi was both amazed and angry. Especially the female commander.

" Peace ? BAH ! Such colorful words after killing our comrades. You might proved your strength but I will not yield to you !"

" You comrades are not dead, just taken out." Chrom reasoned while getting off the pegasus.

" Why should I believe you ?" The commander's paranoid attitude was getting on their nerves.

Rowen internally sighed, stepping up and removed his bandana.

" Then perhaps you could trust an old comrade, Raimi."

Raimi, the female commander, looked at him at first with confusion on her face, then her eyes gone wide with realization. Then she looked angered, furious even.

" YOU ! YOU INCESTUOUS BASTARD !"

" ... Well that totally backfired on me."

Rowen smiled bitterly as the murmurs started around, both from the Shepherds and the Feroxi. Aversa kept her stoic face, but if looking closely, one could notice her jaw tightened.

She remembered what she said to her brother long ago, before they decided to leave Regna Ferox.

 _" What you did today will have consequences."_

It just as she said. Her stare didn't escape Raimi and she quickly noticed Aversa's presence. The female commander shot her a murderous look, with a hint of jealousy ? After a moment, Raimi closed her eyes and calmed herself. The next time she opened her eyes, she was back to normal.

" You are no longer my comrade... But you are no enemy of Regna Ferox and her children."

Her words broke the tensed atmosphere. Both sides finally lowered their weapons. Except Vaike, the man didn't get what she meant. The Feroxi no longer looked at them as hostile individuals and went to check on their fallen comrades. Who were luckily alive, with some broken bones of course. Such is inevitable in combat.

" I recognized you as Prince Chrom of Ylisse. Truly, no brigands or impostors could wage war like you."

" Took you long enough." Chrom complained but that was all he said.

" I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally. "

" Much appreciated, my good lady."

Raimi then turned to Rowen, her face was cold. Rowen was confused and didn't know what to say to her. But before he could make a conversation, the blonde was already on her way.

" She seems... respectful. Totally different from before." Virion commented from the side.

" Yes, it just like your sister said, Rowen. Strength speaks louder than words here in Regna Ferox."

The gate below them opened and the rest of their entourage could be seen coming from a far.

" But to you, she's more resentful than before. And about that... last bit. What does she meant by that ?"

Chrom tried hard to be subtle as possible... But it just didn't work. The whole group also got their attention on Rowen and Chrom's conversation then.

" It is as she said. And before you ask, we're not related by blood."

" Um... So you and Aversa are..." Lissa was as curious as ever, decided to ask.

Rowen only smiled and answer.

" We're family. A happy one."

And just like that, he walked away, leaving them to their own confusion. They would follow eventually due to the adrenaline dropped down and the cold beginning to assault them once more.

* * *

It took them two days to reach the capital of Regna Ferox.

It was infarct more like a massive fortress than a town. In the center of it all is Castle Ferox. The castle itself was a barrack with soldiers coming in and out everyday.

The Shepherds accommodated themselves in the lower floor barrack while Chrom, Frederick, Lissa along with the Plegian siblings went to see the Khan. The powerful leader in Regna Ferox in both physical strength and leadership.

They arrived at an empty Throne room.

" Please wait here while I summon the Khan."

Raimi left, leaving them in the massive empty room.

The ceiling were high and the floors are plated with beautiful marbles. The style weren't exotic but indeed, intimidatingly powerful. Feroxi weren't exactly known for mere luxury and sense of decoration.

" Out training, I'd wager. The Khan of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

Chrom commented while taking looks at the place.

" He must be quite formidable."

" Oh oh I can imagine him. He must be bulky, tall and hairy.. Like A BEAR !" Lissa chirped in.

" Oh really. you must be talking about the _other_ Khan then."

A voice interrupted them and walked in a female warrior. Not even a day older than they last met her. Flavia still looks strong as ever. Her tanned skin greatly contrast with her new white and red armor. Dirty blond hair tied back behind her head giving her a clean yet strong look.

The Lioness of Ferox is still in her prime.

While Lissa was fidgeting for being caught speaking behind someone's back. Flavia's last comment didn't escape Chrom's mind.

" The other Khan you say ?"

" Yes, I am one of the two, The East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

She offered her hand and Chrom claimed it with firm handshake.

" Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

" YES ! Those dirty blasted dogs ! If I didn't meet better Plegians I would have curse them all. The lots of them were confident to make it out alive so didn't care to dispose of their orders. We found the papers on one of their captains corpse. "

Chrom turned and punched a pillar in anger.

" Those dastards, the nerve of them..."

When he realized he acted improperly in front of a ruler, Chrom quickly apologized.

" I am sorry, milady. That was... indelicate of me."

It didn't affect Flavia at all, the woman laughed and pat him on the shoulder.

" HA ! Damn them and damn delicacy. Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech to flowery words, boy... Well damn I be !"

She stopped mid sentence when she noticed Chrom's entourage. Namely, Rowen and Aversa.

" Hey there teach, been awhile hasn't it ?" Rowen waved at her looking a bit... skittish ?

" ROWEN ! MY BOY !" She shouted and came at him. Giving him a crushing hug.

" Look at you ! So tall and handsome ! What a man you've become !"

She released him just to touched him everywhere, from his face, his hair to his torso and hands. All while laughing like a mother who hadn't seen her son for along time. It might as well be.

" ... You've come a long way since I met you."

Her voice changed into a much slower and loving tone as she caress his hair.

" I miss you, you little brat."

" Me too, Flavia. Me too."

They shared another hug before separated. Flavia turned to Aversa then, both women looked at each other for awhile. Then Flavia opened her hands towards Aversa. The temptress beauty showed no reaction.

" Don't make me come over there, lady. You know what I'll do if I did."

She raised her eyebrow when she heard what Flavia just said. The female Khan tilted her head. Finally, Aversa shook her head before walking into Flavia's hands, accepting the older woman's hug.

" Now that's more like it... The years hasn't been kind to you, isn't it ?"

The Khan said so because she noticed how stern Aversa's expression has become. She was a sharp girl since young but now she looked... dangerous. Beautifully dangerous. And no Guardian wanted their child to look like that. Even if it was for the best.

" It's a price I'm willing to pay. Not that you aren't the same."

Flavia chuckled at the girl's comeback. Then she released her former student and went back to business with the Prince of Ylisse.

" We'll talk more at the dining hall. So Prince Chrom, I know why you have come. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

Chrom was taken aback by what he just heard.

" What?! Why not?!"

" I lack the authority." Flavia simply shrugged.

" But... But you're the Khan !"

" She is ONE of the khans." Rowen stepped and explain for his Prince.

" In Regna Ferox, the khans of East and West hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances."

He let the info seeped into everyone mind before continue.

" The West-Khan won the last tournament."

Chrom groaned knowing they couldn't get the reinforcement they wanted.

" No offense, milady. But can't we simply contact the West Khan ?" Frederick suggested.

" I doubt he'll agree to let Ferox be involved with other nation's struggle. That's just his way of ruling."

That was the final nail to the coffin it seems.

" But hey, look alive ! The next tournament is tonight, you see, and I am in need of champions."

" Eh... What does that have to do with us ?" Chrom asked with a confused expression.

" The khans themselves do not fight. They choose champions to represent them."

Rowen acting his role once more. The blessing of being raised in Regna Ferox.

" Otherwise the land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans."

Flavia took over from there.

" We don't involve comrades or kins for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty... That I know of !"

" Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

Usually such matters would require time to make the correct decision. But it was Chrom they're talking to here.

" There is no choice, East-Khan." He said with a firm tone, full of determination.

" My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

Flavia smirked, liking the Ylissian Prince's attitude. She offer her hand once more to seal the deal.

" Well spoken. I expect no less from the man who my students serve. Come, I'll lead you to where the tournament is held."

They followed her out of the Throne room and down the big stairs.

" Be careful though, I heard the East Khan got new champions, one of them defeated the best swordsman in our Kingdom."

Rowen heard that and asked in surprise.

" Lon'qu was defeated ?! Now that's a surprise. You better be careful then, Chrom."

" Whoever he is, he shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

" Ha ha ha, oh I like you, Prince Chrom. Come ! I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

Flavia turned back, looking at Rowen and Aversa.

" And I want you two to join the fight. The last time you were in the Arena, it was very entertaining for us. I expect no less than before."

" Yeah... Well... If Chrom wishes so." Rowen scratched his cheek in uncertainty.

" What happened last time ?"

Lissa asked, she was curious. Before Rowen could answer however, Flavia spoke loud and clear.

" What happened ? This brat happened ! " She pointed at Rowen while laughing.

" He fought again a warrior who publicly courted his sister and then claimed her as his in front of hundreds ! Now that's that I call a _public_ confession. Ha ha ha !"

Rowen felt like he wanted to put his bandana back on, just to hide his embarrassment. If not to hide his whole face. Aversa was having quite an amusing look on her face though. It was indeed one of her favorite memory. Probably the best moment of her life.

" Wow, how dreamy." Lissa totally disregard the brother and sister part, only dwelling on the confession part.

" How did you fight ? Was it... heroic ?!"

" Eh I..." The main character of the story didn't know what to say. Flavia filled in for him.

" He was beaten terribly and lost his sword. Then he suddenly grabbed a piece of iron used it to beat his enemy into a bloody pulp. The crowd went crazy. That was a good battle if not the best I've ever seen."

" You two are quite famous here, aren't you?"

" More like infamous, I'm surprise you haven't heard about it already, Frederick."

" We all do now." Frederick smiled knowingly.

That only made Rowen's shoulders dropped lower. It was true.

They arrived at the tournament ground. It was a big round building with many seats at the edge and a big sand ground in the center. A powerful symbol of Regna Ferox's tradition. Competition and Fight.

It's decided that Rowen will pick the remaining members to join the march. He went to pick up the rest since he is familiar with the building's layout, so no fear of being lost unlike the rest of them.

Turning at a corner, he was surprised when someone ran into him.

" Ah !"

A cute female voice with the sound of a bell ringing reached his ear.

 **CLANK !**

Something heavy hit the ground between them.

" Oh I'm sorry. Here let me help you."

He politely helped the girl up and got a good look at her. A cute looking girl, around twenty, maybe younger. With long blond hair tied into a braid, dressed in a form fitting white armor with spaces between her joins. A green coat covering her form, tied by a loose brown belt.

He noticed a golden bell around her neck. The sound was clear and very nice to hear. It rang with her every movement.

He wasn't meant to look, but there was something about her that seems very familiar. He couldn't quite explain the feeling.

He wasn't the only one. The girl was looking at him intently too. When he already broke out of his trance, the girl still kept looking at him.

" You... You are... I finally met you."

She said with an emotional and shaky voice. Her hands reached out to his face, also shaking. Like she didn't believe he was real. Like he would disappear anymoment if she were carelessly touch him.

" Um miss... Are you-"

Her hands were inches apart from his face when she snapped out of it.

" FAITH ! Wait for me !"

The girl, now known as Faith, retracted her hands and stepped away from him. Not before picking up the object she dropped when colliding with him. It was something long and black... and obviously metal if he heard right.

" Faith ! Why you run so quick ? Ha. Ha. I almost out of- Oh shit ! You are- HMMHHMMM "

The hairy boy with funny looking bunny ears arrived by her side. He was talking when he noticed Rowen standing before them and started freaking out. But Faith quickly covered his mouth and pulled him away.

" We're sorry mister. Sorry for running into you. We gotta go ! Bye bye !"

Just like that, the girl dragged her friend away and disappeared at a corner. Leaving a confused Rowen, who simply shrugged his shoulders and go back to his task. All the while thinking about a good team for the upcoming match.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aye... sorry for the long update ;_; But I'm not dead. So are my two stories. I'll be updating Naruto next so look forward to it. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I got a hard time, losing by fire and everytime I write a chapter, I'm not ok with what I just written and decided to erase it.

This chapter somehow survive my mood. I hope it turns out well.

It has **no beta or proof-reader** so please bear with me.

 **REview Answers ! GO !**

 **ZeroUnleashed: .** I'm magical, thats why ' 3'/

 **Xillax:** It's always good to get a positive review :) Being a writer, I always wanted to deliver the best story to the readers. I'm sorry that it took this long for the next chapter to come out. But it's ok now. I finally got my fire back. Hope to see more review from you. Also, thank you for reading my story.

 **dragoon109:** Correct !

 **Hello:** Ah yes she'll be a big factor in the story, being the children that bears the Mark of Exalt and Grimleal's blood also.

 **csihawk:**. Yes Aversa is older than Rowen by 7 years old. Currently at Chapter 4 ( or 6 in system count ) Rowen is 19 and Aversa is 26. Chrom is 19, Emmeryn is 24, Lissa is 14. On a side note, Henry is 14, the same age as Lissa. Ask the age of any character and I'll provide.

 **Giratina Zero:** Thank you, I love Aversa and Emm simply because... I have a serious case of Oedipus complex lol Just kidding, I like older woman :\ Sue me. And yes the err of human, I based this story on that too. It is the very reason that the New Future ended up in Grima's pawn. You'll see...

 **Erebus13:** Thank you. You list of fav shipping is the same as mine. I just hope they didn't make Emmeryn losing her memories. It's just so cliche... And their support convo are a bit too bland for my taste. I'll make it more interesting. *evil laugh* And about the Gary Tsu part, I'll try my best. One of the basic to make a character is 'mistake' after all :)

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter**

The War Princess and Beast Boy

" We're safe. That was close."

Faith sighed in relief as she watched her father walked away. She was torn, she wanted to talk to him, to say she is his child, to be loved by him once more. But alas, it wasn't time and rushing thing would make it worse. He wouldn't believe her either.

" I have to follow Lucina's plan... Now see here Yarne- AHHH YARNE ! "

When turning back to the boy who she forcefully dragged away, Faith screamed in horror as he already turned blue and collapsed from the lack of air. After several healing spells, the poor Taguel male finally regain his conscious.

For being the sole member of an extinct race, Yarne is always on the verge of death.

Such is the price of love... He thinks so.

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter**

Lovebirds and The Future Queen

When Chrom and other Shepherds were going to the Gate to negotiate. A young maiden was having a hard time with herself. She hated it, the feeling of being useless, unable to help and having to watch others act while herself doing nothing.

She wished to be more dependable, to be stronger... No.

" I wish I have more chance to be dependable..." Sumia sighed to herself.

" Trouble ! Things are not looking good !" Miriel spoke out loud while watching through the scope she borrowed from Rowen.

" What ? What's happening ?" Sumia was terrfied, she affraid something had happened to her beloved- to Prince Chrom.

Miriel informed them that there was going to be a fight. But what could she do ? She wouldn't make it on foot and they're out of war horses. She couldn't do anything.

Then the sound of a horse snorting came from beside her.

A pegasus to be exact.

She named her Lovebirds on a whim, because of its white fur and beautiful eyes.

Lovebirds pushed its head against her, then turning sideway... It was asking her to be its rider.

" Are you sure about this, girl ? We're going to war. You'll be hurt, again."

Like it understood her, the pegasus snorted and pushed it body against her.

Smiling, she climbed on it back and flew away, ignoring the yelling from the other Shepherds.

It was her chance, to show her strength, her resolve, to finally help others.

" Chrom, I'm coming."

Like a warrior of old, like the Princess of Talys, the wife of the Hero King, she rode into battle with the thought of protecting the one she loves on mind. Never to say Sumia was weak ever again.

* * *

.

.


End file.
